Return To Us
by secrethaven
Summary: After troubles, Morgan leaves town. Two years later, Hunter tries to bring her back to the life she left behind. What awaits her, she doesn't know.
1. Finding Her

A/N: Alright, here's my new story. It's not at all linked with my last one. The story idea hit me last night, which is also when I tried to get in to write more on the sequel to Future to Past, which is now deleted. I didn't like it much anyways. But here is my new fic, and hopefully it's better. Enjoy and please review.  
  
I seen him coming. I felt him walk up behind me. I couldn't bare to look at him, although every part of my body wanted to. Two years ago was the last time I'd see him. Last time I'd seen any of them.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him distantly. He sat down beside me, on the oh so cozy rock I had perched on hours ago. The water was pounding on the rocks below; it had me some what mesmerized.  
"What are you doing here? Two years I've been looking for you, Morgan. You need to come home." I couldn't move. He shouldn't be here, what if I hurt him again?  
"I am home. This is my home. Far away from Widow's Vale. Far away from everyone I love. This is home." I said blankly. I'd moved myself here, Lilith, a small, grassy town near the ocean. "Yes, I am home Hunter."  
He grunted a short bit of a laugh. "That's what you call a home?" I could feel him starting at me. I refused to look at him. I couldn't. It would make me what to go back. Back to a place where I had caused so much trouble. "You need to come back to Widow's Vale. We miss you."  
My turn to smile. "How can you miss me, after all I did." I finally let my head turn to him. Same green eyes, pale complexion, white-blonde hair. He frowned at my comment.  
"That wasn't your fault. None of it was. It wasn't you.." He told me sternly. I stood up, and walked a few feet away from him. He stood quickly.  
"Your saying it wasn't my fault, that I broke your arm? Not my fault that I broke Bree's leg? Not my fault that Robbie nearly died? Not my fault I blinded my own sister? Need I carry on, Hunter. The list is endless." I sputtered. It hurt. I hadn't actually drug all that up, since I had came here two years ago. I briefly explained my situation to the family I lived with, and they accepted me.  
"Please just come home." Hunter groaned. My eyes never left his. It was the ultimate stare down. "If your afraid they wont take you back, you don't have to be. Your parents kicked me out of America when I told them I found you. Your mom said if I didn't come back with you, she'd hurt me."  
In all fairness, I knew he was joking. "Great, I'm causing more people pain. I'm sorry, but you can't ask me to do this. I hurt people, Hunter. I can't forget that, you can't forget that." I let a tear trail down my cheek. In the far, I heard my puppy barking, running towards me. She bounced towards me. Hunter stepped towards me. I stepped back.  
"Don't." He pleaded. I picked my small puppy off the ground. "You can't keep running."  
"Incase you haven't noticed, I'm not running. I've been here for two years." I shot towards him, hoping it would sting. I wanted...needed him to leave.  
"So I've wasted two years of my life then, just because you think you hurt people. When you really didn't?"  
"I didn't ask you to come looking for me. You did on your own. I was perfectly content on being here, away from you all."  
"No, you weren't. Morgan. You can't hide your feelings from me. I'm a witch." I turned my head. "You can't run from it Morgan, it's in your blood. Being a witch is your destiny."  
"Not anymore. I'm reined." Shock crossed his face.  
"Why?"  
I shifted my weight to the other foot impatiently. "Why? My magick hurt people. It hurt you. Everyone back ho.." I caught myself before I said it. "In widow's vale." We stared at each other for a while.  
"Well, if you wont come back, can we at least talk? I haven't seen you in two years." I blinked. He gave up to easy. "Please."  
"Fine. Let's go back to the house then. It's getting cold." I set my dog back on the ground, and she ran to Hunter and started bouncing on his heels.  
"What's her name?"  
I downcast my eyes. "Moira."  
Hunter's eyebrows raised. "You named your dog after our future daughter?" I started to walk back towards my house.  
"You don't get it, do you. I'm not coming back. We aren't having kids. I'm too dangerous." He caught up with me.  
"You don't know what your saying, and your not dangerous." He stopped me, and put his hands on my shoulders. "It wasn't you who did anything back home. It was Anna. You didn't hurt anyone. She did. Do you hear me? Everyone knows that. You did nothing."  
I looked up from the ground, right into his eyes. "You really think that? Honestly?" I hadn't really heard it before, and it made me feel a little better.  
"Of course I do. Morgan, we all love you and know you would never do that," his hands moved to my face. "I love you Morgan, I always will. Please come back home."  
"I don't know if I can. I don't think I'm ready." We resumed walking, our hands now linked. "I mean, I still feel like it's my fault. I should have been able to stop her."  
"No one blames you one bit Morgan. You'd just been initiated, power was flying." We walked up the back porch, to my home of two years. "I have a question though. You said you were too dangerous for us. It doesn't look like you live here yourself."  
"I don't. Four generation's of Leapvaughns in the house. Four dogs, and three cats." I opened the back door. "I'm back." I called out. Paws came scratching across the hardwood floor, followed by feet. Hayley and Phoenix, four year old twins, followed their dogs towards us.  
"Morgan! Guess what Xander..." Hayley trailed cutely, looking at Hunter. I smiled. These girls had to be the cutest little girls I'd ever seen. Fire red hair, which on both, was quite long. They had the trade mark freckles, and were tiny.  
"What about Xander sweetie?" I picked up the quieter of the two, Phoenix. Quieter and smaller.  
"He...umm..."She put her finger up to her lips, and thought.  
"He threw Tubby in the bathtub." Phoenix filled in. I smiled. Xander was five, and always getting into trouble. He loves the mischief.  
"Who's tubby?" Hunter asked me.  
"One of the cats." I informed him. "Where's your mom and dad?" I looked at my watch. Nearly 4:30pm.  
"They went into town."  
I rolled my eyes. "Ok, where's Auntie Lynx?"  
"Sleeping."  
"Gramma? Gransy?" Both girls shrugged. "Okay, so can you two stay here with Hunter? I'm going to go find Xander and Tubby." Phoenix grabbed my hand and frown, shaking her braid. "It's okay honey, he's my friend." She reluctantly let go of my hand. I bolted upstairs, and into the bathroom. Tubby, ironically the skinniest cat we have, was sitting in the bathtub, enjoying herself. Xander was sitting on the toilet seat, pretending to read.  
"Xander! She's not a fish." I told him. "If you wanted to give her a bath, you should have found one of us adults."  
Xander frowned. "I did. Auntie Lynx said I could." I pulled a towel out of the closet. I picked Tubby out of the water, to earn a scratch.  
"And was Auntie Lynx conscious at the time?"  
"What's conscious?"  
"Awake."  
"Well, no." I stood Tubby on the counter, and began to dry him off. It wasn't long before the kitten actually was dry, seeing as she had short hair.  
"Come on Xander, let's go downstairs." I set Tubby down, then caught her quickly before she bounced into the tub again. "Crazy cat. Xander, drain the water." I muttered and went back downstairs. I paused on the last step.  
"How do you know Morgan?" I heard Hayley ask. I waited for Hunter to answer.  
"We were going out when she left." He told them.  
"Going where?" Phoenix asked, truly confused.  
"She was my girlfriend. Is...I don't know." I heard the last of the water drain, and let Tubby go. I walked into the family room, where they were.  
"Hey. You two want to go start cleaning up for dinner please?" Phoenix and Hayley jumped off the couch, and run up the stairs. I took their spots on the couch, directly across from Hunter. "You wanted to talk?" He smiled and leaned forward on his knees.  
"Fit in nicely here, don't you. Playing mom." I shrugged. "Your good at it." He added. I looked down, feeling the color rising into my cheeks. "You like it here. A lot. Don't you?"  
"What's not to like. It's a full house, and I love everyone in it."  
"Just how many people are in here?"  
"Well..there's Gramma Aden and Grandpa Holden. Then we have Holly and Dante, Kieran and Luke, Lynx, Peyton, Xander, Phoenix, Hayley, four dogs, three cats and myself." Hunter made the comical O face.  
"You seem more at ease with them, then you do with me." Hunter said quietly. I weighed my answer out. It's true, I did, but I did still love Hunter.  
"It's just, they don't know what I've done, you do. It's weird. I don't know how to act with you anymore. I mean, look at you. Your twenty- one now. I don't know what you've been doing for the past two years. We don't even really know each other anymore." I regretted the words, as they flew from my stupid mouth.  
"I'm willing to change that if you are." He stood, and came and sat by my side. "Morgan, I love you. I would do anything for you in a heartbeat. If I hadn't been constantly looking for you in the past two years, I would have gone mad with worry. It's what I did to stay sane."  
"Do they really miss me?" I asked quietly.  
"More than anything." He wiped a tear from my cheek.  
"Tell me about them. About you."  
"Well, your parents put out a missing person's the second we couldn't find you. They both still have the same jobs. I have your cat, by the way." I sniffled smiling. I had left Dagda at home. I had actually left everything at home. I didn't bring anything with me other than money, and my passport. "The coven is..good I guess. Worried. Bree is pregnant."  
I snapped my head up. "Robbie's doing?"  
"Indeed. They aren't married yet, but I did assist Robbie in finding a lovely ring." He continued in giving me the nutshell version on Widow's Vale.  
"What about Mary K. What's she been up to?" I asked slowly. I..Anna, had blinded Mary K when she was merely fifteen.  
"She's...different. Her sight's been coming back. She can see with glasses in her left eye. But she's changed a lot."  
"Changed good or bad?" With the way he hesitated, I knew it wasn't good. "What, what is it Hunter? How has she changed?"  
"Well, what do you remember of Mary K?"  
"Little angel, about to become a nun?"  
"Well..."  
"We're home." I heard Kieran yell. I jumped up immediately. Habit really. I was like a voluntary servant for them. I was grateful they had let me into their home so willingly. I blinked, and looked at Hunter.  
"Later? It's alright." He told me. Kieran and Luke walked into the family room.  
"Morgan, will your friend be staying for dinner?" Kieran asked brightly. She was the girls, and Xander's parents. In their late twenties.  
"Uh, if you wouldn't mind." I smiled. Kieran shrugged happily. She loved people. Luke continued on, going upstairs.  
"Kieran, this is..Hunter." I said. Kieran's grin turned into shock.  
"The famous Hunter." She grinned. Hunter smiled.  
"I'm famous Morgan?" He laughed.  
  
Please Review. 


	2. Overnight Guest

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the second chapter, and I hope you like it. Any suggestions or ideas on how to make the story better would be greatly appreciated.  
  
"Dinner!" Kieran called. She, Hunter and I quickly made up some supper when they had returned. People quickly started coming down. As each emerged into the kitchen, I introduced them to Hunter.  
"Where's Lynx?" Peyton asked. She's Kieran's younger sister, and Lynx's older sister. All three were Holly and Dante's daughters. Holly was Aden and Holden's daughter.  
"I'll get her." I said, seeing as I was already standing. Her room, odd as it sounds, was under the stairs. It was a very large room though. I knocked on the door, then opened it. "Lynx, wake up. Supper."  
"Get out." She grumbled. Lynx was a moody seventeen year old. Moody because she was actually about seven months pregnant.  
"Food, Lynx, food." I smiled. Lynx sprung out of bed. That was her trigger this month. Say food, and the girl was there. She followed me back to the kitchen, and spotted Hunter.  
"Who's the hottie?" Lynx asked loudly.  
"That would be why your pregnant Lynx. That right there." Peyton said bluntly.  
"It's Morgans friend, Hunter." Holly said. Lynx turned to me and raised her eyebrows suggestively. I pushed her shoulder lightly, and she sat down in the nearest empty chair. I went around and sat beside Hunter.  
"So Hunter, what brings you here. Beside's Morgan." Aden asked.  
"Just Morgan." Hunter answered politely.  
"That's sweet." Holly smiled warmly. She could always do that. Her smile would melt away anything bad or wrong in life. It was a gift, I was grateful she had. That smile had saved my sanity many times when I had first arrived.  
Around the table, the family made small talk with each other, and with Hunter. After dinner was finished, Lynx and Holly cleaned up. It was, after all, there night. I think that was what made me feel so at home here. Its what we did at home as well.  
"So Hunter, where will you be staying while you're here?" Peyton asked. I realized how odd it really was having Hunter here. I was so used to looking at red-headed people in this house, his blonde hair truly stuck out.  
"I'm not so sure actually. Where's the closest hotel?"  
"There's a fold out in my room." I told him. "You're more than welcome to use it."  
"Brilliant. Another house guest!" Kieran cried happily. She jumped up, and headed for the linen closet. I smiled at her enthusiasm.  
"Morgan dear, aren't you due at the Davis' for a hair cut?" Holden asked, in his fatherly tone. I glanced at the calendar on the wall.  
"Oh..yes. I should call over and cancel."  
"Go on, we'll keep Hunter occupied." Peyton laughed. "Well, Xander, Phoenix and Hayley will."  
"Hunter?"  
"Ya go on. I'll be fine." Phoenix had taken quite the shine to him, and was currently sitting on his knee. I shrugged.  
"I'll be back in a bit then." I grabbed my shoes, and coat, and made my way to the Davis'. I knocked on the door. The Davis' lived barely a block away. Mrs. Davis had been cutting my hair for the two years I had been here.  
"Hello Morgan. Come on in." I followed her, like I always did, to the hair salon part of the house. "The usual I presume." She asked, as I sat in the chair. The usual was cutting about an inch off the end of my hair, which about now reached the top of my pants.  
"Actually..."  
Thirty minutes later, I stood on the doorstep of my house. I touched my newly styled hair. Just a little something, nothing huge. It was still long, reaching about my elbows. However, the shortest piece now rested on my shoulders. Why I did it, I don't know.  
"I'm back." I called, locking the door behind me. It was about 8:30 now, and I was oddly tired. I wondered into the family room. Hunter was sitting on the couch, talking to Luke, Dante and Holden. Phoenix was sleeping next to him, Hayley on the other side. It was adorable.  
"Morgan. Wow."Peyton said behind me. Everyone else looked at me. Self- consciousness took over. I ran a hand through my hair.  
"It's nothing big. Just thought I could use a change."  
"It looks great!" Luke said.  
"Thanks." I moved in and sat in the recliner.  
"Well kiddies, I'm not as young as I used to be. It's bed for me. Night Hunter, nice meeting you." Holden hobbled off, heading to his room.  
"Aye, me as well. Night all." Dante nodded, and went upstairs.  
"I should get these two to their beds." Luke said, smiling at his daughters.  
"I got it Luke. You can goto bed if you want...or better yet, you might want to go check on Xander." I looked upwards. Luke groaned.  
"Thank's Morgan. G'night." Luke raced upstairs. I always knew when Xander was up to no good. Luke loved me for it too. I stood up and picked Hayley off the couch. Hunter and I hadn't spoken since I walked back in. He didn't take his eyes off me either. Hunter followed suit and picked Phoenix off the couch. I led him upstairs to the girls room. I sent Hayley down in her silver themed bed, and covered her up.  
"Hunter," Phoenix mumbled quietly. I looked at Hunter, who was still holding her. She mumbled something else that I could here, but certainly caught Hunter's attention. "Goo night." She said softly. I signaled for us to leave, and Hunter nodded.  
We walked down the long hallway of doors. I stuck my hands in my back pockets as we walked side by side.  
"You look great. Your hair is...wow."  
"Opposed to before, right." I said cheekily. He smiled.  
"You look great anytime I see you." We ended up in the family room again, standing there uncomfortably, looking at each other.  
"Do you..did you bring any clothes with you?" I ask him finally.  
He looked up and nodded. "It in the car I rented. Just outside." I looked out the window that I was standing by. Sure enough, there was a green car across the road. "I should go out and get my suitcase." I nodded, and showed him to the door. I waited while he made his way across the road and unlocked the car. He pulled his suitcase from the back seat and came back into the house. I relocked the door.  
"My room's downstairs. The first door on the right is the bathroom, on the left is my room. I'll be down in a few minutes. Just have to turn the lights out." I pointed in the direction of the downstairs door, then headed to check all the windows. I heard the downstair door close, and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I busied myself locking windows, closing curtains, and turning off lights, until I found myself in the kitchen. All four dogs were laying down, staring at the door leading outside. I wiped a tear away from my eye, and let them out.  
I pulled a mug out of the cupboard, filled it with water, and popped it into the microwave. Hot chocolate could calm me down. I sat at the table and stared at my folded hands. How could he do this? Come here after two years and ask me to go back, to a world I left so long ago. How could he think I would be ready to do it? How could he still love me after what I did? How could I not love him after what he did?  
I blinked as my cup appeared in front of me, ready to drink. Peyton sat down beside me dressed in her pajama's.  
"Heard the microwave go off. Though I'd come down here." She told me.  
"Sorry. Off in my own little world." I said apologetically. She shrugged it off.  
"It's alright. I wasn't asleep yet anyways." She paused. Peyton was like my Lilith Bree. She was my best friend here, probably because she was only a year older then me. "Wild how Hunter found you isn't it." I nodded, taking a drink from my cup. We sat silently for a while.  
"He wants me to go back to Widow's Vale with him." I told her quietly. She didn't look shocked. She was a witch after all, she probably knew something was up.  
"Are you going?"  
I snorted. "Can I? I don't even think I could handle being back in America. I'd be to close." She was the only one I'd told the whole story to.  
"You did nothing wrong Morgan."  
"What do you think I should do?"  
"Do what you want to do Morgan. Go back. Deep down, you know you want to, your just scared." It sounded like she was kicking me out. "I'm not saying you have to go back and live there. Just...visit. Get closure. Get closure here." She sighed and stood up. "I can't decide this for you Morgan. Its truly up to you. Your wanted in both places." She walked away, but stopped at the door. "You'll always have a home Morgan. And it might not be here, or with your parents."  
"What?" I knitted my brows together, but she had already made her way upstairs. I finished off my cup, and let the dogs back in. Dixie and Dandy ran upstairs, while Duds ran for his bed near the front door. I picked Moira off the ground, and stroked her white and brown coat. "What am I going to do, Moira? What?" I turned off the kitchen light and locked the back door.  
I changed into my pajamas in the bathroom, then walked across the way to my room. Hunter was sitting on the fold out, staring at the roof.  
"Whatcha doin?"  
He shook his head and watched me as I walked towards my bed and sat down beside Moira. "Sending a message to Sky. Letting her know I was ok."  
I looked at my alarm clock. The big red letters blinked 9:30pm. "It's three thirty in the morning there though?"  
"I know." Was all he said. I pulled the covers up to my waist, and leaned against my headboard, pulling Moira with me. She whined sleepily. It reminded me of back in Widow's Vale, with Dagda.  
"How is Dagda anyways?" I asked aloud.  
Hunter smiled. "Little devil of a cat. He's as good as a guard dog." I grinned. Hunter quietly added, "he's sat by the door for the past two years, waiting for you."  
"Hunter..please, don't." I closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't go on. He did.  
"We all have actually." He barked a small laugh, "something inside me just kept telling me you'd come back. You were just taking a break, going on a vacation or something. You'd be back. Phone me, or come to my door, and scare the hell out of me."  
"Stop."  
"Come back, Morgan."  
"So, how has Mary K changed?"  
  
Please Review! 


	3. Danger Returns

A/N: Chapter 3. Finally get to find out whats new with Mary K. So anything in the ~~~ should be italic.. still havent figurd that out yet. Anyways, this chapter is slightly on the borderline of 14A, but its not bad. just implied things. Enjoy!  
  
"Morgan don't changed the subject."Hunter pleaded wearily.  
"Don't bring up that subject. I'm not ready to talk about it. Not yet." I looked at him, waiting for him to reply.  
His face softened and he nodded. "Sorry. Mary K, right. Well, her name is Kat now. Your parents and me are the only ones allowed to call her Mary K. She's..not the same sister you left." I gulped slightly. "She's dyed her hair black. Got so many piercing's we've all lost count. She stopped hanging out with her old friends. We're pretty sure she's into drugs."  
I stared at Hunter like he was an alien. "You can't be serious."  
"There's more." He said, semi darkly.  
"I'm afraid to hear it."  
"She's been pregnant. Twice." My jaw dropped. He couldn't be talking about Mary K. My baby sister. The Saint. The girl who was most likely to become a nun. The girl I knew would never even think about dyeing her hair. And pregnant? Twice. She's sixteen!  
"So...I'm an aunt then?" I said numbly. Mary K. went bad ass because I left. It's my fault. I felt a tear drop down my cheek. In an instant, Hunter was up, and beside me, wrapping his arms around me. I cried for a good five minutes before I calmed down. It was great to be back in his arms again, ignoring the world around me. "So, who's the father? What are the kids names?"  
"She doesn't know, and it's only one girl. She, uh..she lost the other one. Premature."  
"Oh."  
"Her name is Paige. Mary K's daughter. She's about nine months old now. She's a good girl, despite her mum. A real talker!"  
"Hunter, I think I just need to sleep this off. Shock, you know." I de-tangled myself from him, as hard as it was. He took the hint, and went back to his bed across the room. So far from me. For the better, I told my brain. "Good night." I said, tapping the base of my lamp to turn it off.  
"Good night, Morgan." It didn't take long for me to fall asleep, but when I did, I was racked with nightmares.  
"Morgan, wake up. Come on." I felt Hunter shaking me awake. I let my eyes open. I dreamt about Mary K and her first baby. It was almost like a vision of her past. "Are you okay? What happened."  
"It hurt her so bad, losing that baby." I whispered. I shoved over in my bed, and pulled Hunter in next to me. Moira growled as she jumped off my bed. "I felt her pain. Why am I feeling this? I'm reined Hunter. I shouldn't feel this." I shook and I cried, and he wrapped his arms around me again. The flash of me breaking his leg flew through my head. I winced, and tried thinking, it's not your fault.  
He rubbed my bad, "I know Morgan, I know." It was one of the few times he didn't just let me cry it out.  
"What time is it?" I sniffed. Hunter turned, and looked at my clock.  
"Ten."  
"That's it? Half an hour?" I sighed, clearing the tears from my eyes.  
  
"Go back to sleep. You'll be fine." He whispered something in my ear, and traced a rune on my arm. He moved to get out of the bed. My arm shot out and grabbed him.  
"Stay. Don't leave me. Just stay." I could see his smile, even in the darkness. It scared me. Magesight was supposed to be gone. He moved back beside me. I cuddled right into him.  
"Good night, Morgan. Sweet dreams. I love you."  
"I love you too." Just then, I knew I had to go back. For Hunter, for my parents. For my sister. For my niece and friends. "Hunter?"  
"Hmm."  
"I'll come back." He reached over me, tapping my lamp to turn it back on.  
"You will!" He exclaimed like a little boy.  
"I'm not promising I'll stay...but yes, I'll go back." He caught me off-guard a kissed me. Just like old times, I fought fire with fire.  
I woke up about three in the morning, and pulled Hunter's shirt on. It was unusually cold down here, even though we were covered in two blankets, and had the body heat. I noticed he had already pulled some pants and a shirt on as well.  
"Morgan?" I watched his hand search for me. I lay back down beside him. "Cold?"  
"Yea. One of the kids must have hit my heater switch. It's happened before. It'll turn itself back on." I told him, pulling the blankets clear up to my chin.  
I opened my eyes again, to be staring into Hunter's. "Good morning."  
He grinned back at me, "Morning." He said in his low, sleepy husky voice. "So, I guess I wasn't dreaming last night."  
"About what?"I leaned back into my pillows comfortably.  
"Seeing you again. Being here. Saying your coming back. Last night." He raised his eyebrow at me, grinning ear to ear.  
"Yea, last night was good." I looked at my clock. "Hayley and Phoenix should be coming down here soon. I'm going to go take a shower. Do me a favor and let Moira out, please."  
"Aww, can't I join you?" Hunter asked me jokingly.  
"Haha. No." I gave him a kiss, and got out of the bed. "I think I need to rename my dog."  
"Oh? To what?" Hunter asked, kissing my neck. He too was now standing, looking at my dog. "How long have you had her?"  
"Three days. Changing her name this early wont confuse the poor girl. Besides, I think I might need the name Moira in the future." With that, I left him standing there, and headed to the shower.  
Thirty minutes later, I was showered, dressed and drying my hair. I walked out of the bathroom, with a cloud of hot air following me. As I left the bathroom, Hunter, Hayley and Phoenix came down the stairs.  
"Ready for the movie Morgan?" Hayley asked.  
"Sure am. Why don't you and Phoenix choose a movie, then I'll grab the TV." They skipped off to the third and last door downstairs, which was lined with videos.  
"You three do this often?" Hunter asked, leaning on the wall.  
"Every Saturday at eleven am."  
"Just a tradition?"  
I looked at my feet, and leaned on the wall opposite of him. "Angeleyes circle. The coven this family belongs to. They have the biggest house, so its held here. Hayley and Phoenix aren't old enough yet, so I watch them."  
"You don't join them? Morgan your reined not stripped."  
"I know." Eventually, Phoenix and Hayley picked a movie, and I pulled out the rolling TV, and set it up in my room. We folded Hunter's bed up and sat on the couch. Well, Hunter and Phoenix did. Hayley and I got cozy on the floor.  
About twenty minutes later, I could hear people arriving upstairs. The beginning of their circle always made me feel uneasy. Like I needed to join them, tell them to un-rein me. It hurt to know I couldn't let them. It hurt to know I could let them.  
I started to shift uncomfortably half way through the movie. Something was bothering me. My breathing was tight, and painful. I lifted myself onto my elbows, then brutally shot back down.  
~~"Magick is your destiny Morgan, you can't stop it." A white, sun blasted form appeared before me.  
"I have to stop it. You know what I've done." I said back.  
"I know what you've done daughter. Nothing but good. You have never hurt anyone with your magick." I opened my mouth to argue but found myself unable to speak. "You are a helper Morgan. Sent from the Goddess. You are the last in the Riordan line so far, and you need to keep it up." The figure moved its arm towards me. It glowed more brightly then before.  
"No. Don't do that." I pushed the arm away. "Do not give me it back. I hurt people with that. Never again. Don't you dare give that back to me."~~  
"Give what back? Morgan!"  
~~"You have to take it back. You need it."  
I stood and backed away. "Keep it. I don't want it. Why can't you understand, that I hurt people? I nearly killed my best friend. I caused my own father to have a heart attack. I BLINDED my sister, and you want to give me all that power back? You've gotta be evil."  
The figure shook, what I could now identify as a girl; or a man with real long hair, her head. "I am of pure goodness."  
"Then why the hell would be asking this of me!"~~  
"Asking what! Morgan!"  
~~"It is your path. You are still to help many people Morgan."  
That was news. "Help who? And how?"  
"Magically. You need this back, Morgan. You're the only one who can control it."  
I snorted. "You call what happened controlled? You are sadly mistaken there." I felt a glow around me. It was being returned to my body. "Stop it! No!"~~  
"Girls. Go get your parents!" Hunter said. I tipped over, clutching my  
heart.  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it. Don't give it back." I cried. Tears freely flowed from my eyes. It hurt. "It shouldn't hurt." I said to Hunter.  
"No, it shouldn't. What's going on?" I pushed him away from me, just in case. I writhed in pain again. "Your magick." Hunter gasped at me. "You can't fight this. Let it happen."  
"I can't. Hunter help me." I reached out for him. "Don't let this happen to me. You can stop it." He grabbed my hand, but that was all he did.  
"I can't stop it Morgan."  
Pain shot through the right side of my body. "What's going on?" I turned my head slightly.  
"Peyton. Kieran, good. Stop it, you can stop it." They rushed into the room. I could sense half of Angeleye's in my room. No! I could sense again. The reining I had put on myself had been done so much, I only heightened my main senses. Now I could full on sense them. All of them. "No!"  
"What's going on?" I heard Peyton ask. I screamed in agony.  
"Someone's trying to give her, her magick back. She's fighting it." Hunter explained. "Let it come back, Morgan."  
"Never." I hissed. It was too late. "No." I curled up and cried. It was too late. I was a full blood witch again. I could feel my blood pulsing with magick. "No." I whispered through the river I was currently building. I was dangerous again.  
  
Please Review! 


	4. The Reason for Running

A/N: Only one more day of break left..saddening. Anyways, thought I'd post while I could. Again, anything in ~~'s are italical. Enjoy!  
  
"Morgan!" Phoenix looked at me, crying her own little puddle.  
"Lynx, get them out of here." Kieran ordered. Lynx instantly rounded up Phoenix, Hayley and Xander, and took them out of my room. I felt Kieran get closer to me, until I knew visually, that she was kneeling beside me. "It's ok Morgan." She said, trying to sooth me. I sat up, then picked my sorry ass off the ground.  
"It's not ok. Get out. Everyone. Stay away from me, you could get hurt."  
"Morgan," Hunter stepped towards me.  
"Get away. Now!" I yelled. I could hear Hayley and Phoenix crying outside my door. "I'm lethal." I back into the corner or my room, and slid down the wall. Mrs. Davis took a step towards me. I flung my palm out. I watched a blue fog close in around me, blocking me from contact. Nothing could get in, nothing could get out. The coven left the room, leaving only Hunter, Peyton, Kieran, Luke and Holly.  
I watched Hunter step cautiously towards me. He hunched down in front of my protective fog. "Morgan. Let it down." I avoided his eyes, instead watching everyone else but him scurry from the room. "Let it down." He said again. I shook my head, letting the tears slide down my cheeks.  
"I could hurt you."  
"I'm willing to risk it. Please! For me?" I finally let the shield down, slowly, but I let it down. He kneeled there, looking at me. Waiting for a response. I leaned forward, and let myself hug him.  
"I don't want to do this. What if she come back. Takes me over again. What if I actually kill someone this time?" I suddenly pulled back and looked at him. "Why didn't you stop it?!"  
His hands found their way to my hair, and he started toying with it. "Who gave your magick back to you? What happened?"  
"Maeve. It was her. I never seen the face, but it had to be her. She said I needed it. I was supposed to help people."  
"You and me both know that I could never stop Maeve. If your supposed to help people, you should Morgan. I told you before, it's your destiny to be a witch."  
"Not at the expense of my family." I pushed him away from me again, and set the block back around myself. Hunter let his head fall into his hands. He ran them through his hair a few times, then stood. "Go back to Widow's Vale Hunter. Tell them you couldn't find me." I whispered to him.  
"I wont leave you Morgan. Never." He turned, and left my room. I sat with my knees pulled to my chest, and my arms wrapped around them. I looked up to realize my puppy wanted in.  
"I'm sorry Sage." I said, using her new name. "Go find Lynx, she has food." That usually made her run, but she just plopped down outside my shield, and looked at me. "Why won't anyone give up on me?" I let my head sink onto my knees.  
I sat there, and sat there, for how ever long it was.  
"Morgan?" I should have known they'd send Phoenix down. She was, and always had been my weak spot.  
"Hey sweetie." I said softly.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" She inched towards me.  
"No. Stay there." I told her. She kept walking. "Phoenix, stop." Yet she continued.  
"Morgan, why are you sitting in the corner? Did you do something bad?" She was dangerously close now, and I was afraid I'd hurt her.  
"Yes I did." She walked right up to my shield. I widened my eyes as her tiny hand shot through it. She lay her hand on my forehead, and closed her eyes.  
~~"Hunter run! Take everyone and..."my body went rigid. The only thing I could feel, was my feet leaving the ground behind. It was Hunter's birthday party, which was bring held at my house. Everyone was there; the coven, his sister and dad, my family excluding Killian, who was late and Alyce.  
The pain enough should have killed me, but I'm stubborn. No hellbent spirit was going to kill the daughter of Maeve Riordan. The dream I had a week ago suddenly made sense.  
' Six together, stand as one.' Alyce, Hunter, Alwyn, Daniel, Sky and myself. 'The sign of the gifted.' The pentagram. 'The innermost power will rise.' I ran through my mind. The six of us stood in a star, myself in the middle. 'The strong will weaken." I stopped being myself, and was nearly all her. 'The innocent will pay'  
I could suddenly see through her eyes. The pain, the hate. The need to kill and cause hurt. The feel of amazing power. She flexed my outstretched fingers.  
"Looks like your all helpless now." She turned my head to find my parents. "Ahh, the little bitty mortal ones." My fingers flicked, and my parents were sent sprawling to the floor. I heard Sky quietly mumbling a spell. "Can't have that now can we?" My arm snapped forward, fingers curled as if I was trying to grab a hold on something. That something was Sky's neck from afar.  
"Morgan, quit it!" Without letting my grip on Sky go, I found Mary K in the crowd. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.  
"Don't like what you see missy? I can fix that!" With a wave of my hand, Mary K dropped, hands covered over her eyes. "Hmm, let us see, who is next? Who indeed?" I could hear Sky gagging. I fought with every ounce of strength in my body, and gained control of my un-used arm. I shot it out towards my other one, knocking it away. "Well, well, the bitch fights back. For that, she's down." Bree clutched her leg, and hit the ground. Robbie rushed over to help her. "Tut, tut. None of that." My arm raised, and Robbie raised with it. "What to do with this one?" She teetered my arm back and forth, making Robbie swing. "Oh, I know." Robbie smashed through the glass window.  
Finally, Killian burst through my front door, and was able to stop her. Not before Ethan and Sharon were sent hurdling towards the wall. Jenna and Raven both were scrapped up, and bleeding badly. Simon, Thalia and Alisa were slammed into the ceiling, then left to fall to the ground, and Matt collided with a wooden panel to the head.~~  
I shook, seeing it all again. This time, I had seen and felt everything I had tried to do to stop her. It really wasn't my fault. Hunter's voice slide through my head. There are no coincidences.  
"You weren't bad Morgan. She was." She stepped through my shield, and hugged me.  
"How did you do that?" I asked in awe. She just continued hugging me. I let the shield down and called out, "You guys can come in." They timidly peeked out from behind my door.  
"Did it work?" Kieran smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I knew it." She said smugly. "So what did she do? Cry? Beg?"  
I raised an eyebrow, "Knocked into my brain, and made me relive the past. Showed me what I need to do."  
"So, your still coming with me then?" Hunter asked me.  
"Figured otherwise?"  
"Well.."  
"Yes, I'm still coming. I feel like I need to." I picked Phoenix up as I stood. She was giving me a confused look.  
"Where are you going? Can I come with you?" A trace of excitement crossed her face. I looked away from her, and seen Peyton giving me a sympathy look.  
"Uh, maybe we should go upstairs. I'll tell everyone at the same time."  
The Tierk family gathered around the table. I looked at the faces of my second family. More familiar then my own right now. "I'm, uh...going back with Hunter. I don't know for how long."  
"Going where, Morgan?" Hayley asked, from Peyton's lap. I smiled weakly at her. Xander was standing beside the chair with his arms crossed. He suddenly let his arms drop.  
"Don't you get it Hayley? She's leaving us. She doesn't want to be here anymore!" He stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I frowned, and then looked back to Hayley. Her bottom lip was trembling. Beside her on Luke, Phoenix had already started to cry.  
I bit my bottom lip. Don't cry. "Girls, come on, I'll explain it a bit better. Go up to Xander's room, and I'll be there in a second." They looked at me for a second, then jumped down and left the room. "You all understand why I have to do this right?"  
"Of course we do Morgan. Its your home."Dante said gently.  
"This is my home too."  
"We know dear, but you need to do what's right and go back," said Aden quietly. I nodded, then headed for Xander's room.  
I knocked on the door, then walked in. Xander was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Hayley was perched on the floor, hugging on of his pillows and Phoenix was sitting by his feet. I walked slowly to the edge of Xander's bed, and sat down.  
"I thought you were leaving?" Xander said curtly, without so much as looking at me.  
"Xander..." I took a deep breath. "It's not that I don't want to be here." He sat up.  
"Then why are you leaving?" Hayley and Phoenix looked at me, like Xander, waiting for an answer.  
I looked at each child, weighing my words. "Phoenix, remember what you seen downstairs?"  
She nodded. "Lots of people getting hurt."  
"I have to fix that. All those people you seen, they are...were my family and friends. I just left them, but now I need to go back and fix them."  
Xander gave me a sturdy glare, then it softened. "So you do like us then?"  
I laughed, and pulled him closer to me. "Of course I like you all. I love you all. But I love them too, and right now, it's where I'm needed." Hayley and Phoenix sprung, hugging me so hard, I feel backwards on Xander's bed.  
"So," Xander said, standing in front of me. "You're coming back then, right?"  
"Who would be here to tell your dad what you were up to?" I said, reaching out to ruffle his hair. He smiled, and jumped on me.  
"We love you too." Xander said laughing.  
Two days later, I was rushing around the house hoping I wasn't forgetting anything important. Hunter had already put our luggage in his rented car, which we would be returning shortly.  
I had talked to all the people I usually worked with, telling them I would be gone. I didn't actually have a job, just worked for random towns people. Told them I would be gone, but for how long I didn't know.  
The Tierks and I spent some quality time together. Phoenix, Hayley and Xander had been attached to me both days, rarely leaving my side.  
"Hunter do you have the plane tickets?" I asked, as I rushed past him to my closet.  
"Yes Morgan."  
"What about a ride to my house?"  
"Yes."  
"What about..." He caught me as I tried to rush by.  
"Calm down. Deep breath." I blinked. "Ok, are you ready to go now?" I slowly nodded. "Ok, let's go then." We walked upstairs, and entered the full family room.  
"Thank you for letting me come into your home." I said, and I hugged Kieran and Luke.  
"It's not home without ya Morgan." Kieran said. Next Hayley, Xander and Phoenix.  
"Lots of letters." I told them They all nodded, and hugged me and Hunter. Phoenix hung back as Hayley and Xander went to hug their parents.  
I picked her up, and hugged her tight. "Bye's u twos." She said. Her hands slipped down to my stomach, as I put her down.  
"Bye." I said finally, choking back tears. "Bye."  
Hunter and I sat side by side on the plane. He slept most of the way, but I couldn't bring myself to sleep. My nerves were on high rev. I tried meditating, but I was to side tracked, so I just stared out the window.  
"Are you ready to do this?" Hunter asked me, as we pulled into my driveway.  
"I don't have a choice now. We're here."  
"Welcome home."  
  
Please Review. 


	5. Home Again

A/N: Took me awhile. Things been crazy around here. That and I have finals which i should be studying for...but i decided to write. I dunno when the next ell be up, but I started writing it as i was posting. Hopefully it dont take to long. Thanks for reviewing, its keeping me going. Enjoy. (again..italics are in ~~)  
  
We got out of the car, and walked up to the door. Hunter pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.  
"Are you coming in?" He asked me. I stood paralyze on the door step.  
"Course I am." I told him without moving. "Why would I come all the way back and not enter my own...I can't do this." I turned, preparing to head back to the car, but Hunter caught my arm, and pulled me inside.  
"Open your eyes Morgan." He commanded. I did so slowly. It looked just like home, just like I had left it. Well, the window that Robbie had been tossed out was fixed, and then dent in the wall from Matt was gone. I followed Hunter into the living room. Baby toys were tossed here and there. A playpen was set up in one corner.  
"Hey Paige." Hunter cooed, picking her up. She was adorable. A full head of red hair, and the cutest blue eyes I'd ever seen.  
"Hunter!" She clapped her small hands, and smiled. Hunter walked over to me, still caring my niece. "Whosat?" She cocked her head looking at me.  
"Paige, this is Auntie Morgan." Hunter told her. She held her arms out to me, so Hunter passed her over.  
"Hi." She grinned.  
"Hey sweetie." She reached out and started toying with my hair. I let my senses slid for the first time in two years. I frowned, and gave Paige back to Hunter. I rushed up the stairs before Hunter could utter a word.  
I smashed the door open, to find a black haired girl sitting on top of some guy, thankfully, still fully clothed. I think. She spun at the sound. She was still Mary K, my little sister.  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I demanded. Her jaw dropped, as she scuttled off the guy. I recognized him as Gregg, who had graduated three years before me. "Your sixteen years old Mary K."  
Gregg's face turned to confusion. "Sixteen? Mary K? Kat what's going on?" I picked his coat and shirt off the ground and threw it at him.  
"I'll tell you what's going on. Your about to get nailed with a pedofile case if you don't get the hell out of this house," I was vaguely aware of Hunter and Paige behind me now.  
"Who are you her mother?, jeez." He grumbled pulling his shirt on.  
"No, but she," I nodded towards my sister, "is hers." I looked at Hunter and Paige.  
"I thought she was your sister?" Gregg said, looking at Mary K. She shrugged. "I'm outta here."  
"Good plan." Hunter growled, as Gregg ran past him. I looked back to my sister again. She was exactly how Hunter described, yet worse than I thought.  
"M-morgan?" she uttered, staring at me.  
"What the hell is your problem Mary K? Your daughter is downstairs and your up here with a guy six years older than you? You know, when Hunter told me about you, I didn't expect to find this. " I spat in disgust.  
"Morgan!" She said again, completely dazed.  
"Yes, we've got that much. Haven't you learned anything? You're a mother at sixteen. The sister I knew would have known better." Her dazed look went to shock, then happiness, finally settling at anger.  
"How would you know anything about me, you ran away like a coward."  
"I ran for good reason! You had no reason to do any of this!" I yelled. Paige whimpered, and was about to cry. Mary K starred at her feet.  
"I'll be downstairs." Hunter said quickly exiting.  
"I can't believe your back." Mary K said quietly, as a tear hit the floor. She looked up at me. It was then, I noticed, that her right eye had little color to it. She rushed over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. My arms wrapped around her middle, hugging her for all it was worth. "You're back." She cried again.  
We stood there, hugging and crying for a good five minutes, before I pushed away from her. "Sit." I said, pointing at her bed. She silently sat. I parked myself beside her, pushing her shoulder down.  
"What are you...?"  
"Shh," I huffed setting a hand over her now closed eyes. Closing my own eyes, I concentrated on melding my mind with hers. As I did, I found that her retina was completely unattached on her right eye, and barely on her left. I willed them to reattach themselves.  
I felt a wave of dizziness and exhaustion, but managed to detach myself from her mind. I removed my hand, and looked hoppingly at my sister. Her eyelids fluttered open.  
"I can.." She sat up suddenly, as I leaned on my elbows. "I can see!" She shouted. She jumped from the bed and danced around the room. "Morgan! Oh my god! Thank you!" She ploughed me up with a hug, then ran from the room. I'm sure the neighbors could here her yelling. I slowly made my way after her. Once I finally got downstairs, Mary K was dancing around the room with Paige, who was clapping and grinning. She plopped Paige onto the couch and pulled Hunter up. She hugged him to tightly, I swear I could see his face turning blue.  
"Release the boyfriend." I said good-heartedly. Mary K let him go, and picked Paige up again.  
"Mommy can see!" She said happily. "She can see!" I flopped myself onto the couch, feeling quite dizzy and faint. Hunter and I watched Mary K and Paige bounce around the room.  
"Tired?" Hunter asked me, taking my hand. I yawned a confirmation. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my fingers. "You want to goto sleep?"  
"No, I want to be up when my parents come home." I told him. He checked the wall clock.  
"You have at least two hours. Mary K can wake us up before five."  
I raised my eyebrow. "Us?"  
"Jet lag." He shrugged.  
"Yea, go to bed. I can wake you up before I have to head out for work. At least if he's with you he can hold you down, make sure you don't take off again." Mary K said, slightly out of breathe. She had plopped into the armchair, while Paige climbed up on her.  
"But...?"  
"Go!" Mary K insisted.  
"Well, if we're both sleeping what about Paige? I mean don't you have to get ready?"  
Mary K stared at me for a second, "goto sleep."  
"Bu..."  
"I swear, if you say but again," she covered Paige's ears, "I'll kick your ass to hell and back. Don't be so stubborn."  
"Fine. We'll go." I said finally.  
"Good. Now get going." Mary K said, shooing us off. Hunter pulled me off the couch, and tugged me upstairs.  
"Oh...my..." I brought my hands up to my mouth. My room was exactly as I had left it. Nothing moved, nothing touched. Well...it had probably been dusted and clean a lot, but you couldn't tell. My math book still lay open on my desk, my backpack open in the corner.  
"We did so many spells in this room, I'm surprised you weren't knocked to the ground by our magick." Hunter whispered in my ear.  
"Why didn't Paige take my room?"  
"Wasn't even brought up. It's your room." Hunter pushed me further into the room. My room. I sat on my bed. I sighed happily. My bed. I'd missed it so much. I kicked my shoes off, and curled up into my pillows. I had a sudden urge to completely mess up my crisp sheets.  
"Made a mess."  
"Your mess to make." Hunter said, curling up next to me.  
"I'm glad you brought me back." I whispered, already half asleep.  
"I knew you would be." He kissed my forehead lightly. I felt myself drift to sleep.  
  
~~"Look at what you did." It was like one of those little angel/devil shoulder situations, but it was my inner Morgan cells working overtime, and there was no angel involved.  
"No. I didn't do this." I said back to myself.  
"Morgan." My head snapped to the doorway, where my brother was standing. "You didn't do this."  
"I did this." I echoed. Killian stepped towards me so fast I couldn't tell he had really moved.  
"This wasn't you."  
"You hurt everyone." My inner me said. "I hurt everyone." I repeated.  
"No!" Killian shouted in my face. It didn't even faze me. "Morgan listen to me!"  
"Pain is everywhere I walk." I mumbled after my demon.  
"Morgan, don't listen to whatever is talking to you!"  
"Everyone you love will be hurt if you stay." I shook my head slightly.  
"Good Morgan. Fight back." Killian said. My fist suddenly flew out and collided with his jaw. "Ok, ow." He laughed, rubbing his jaw.  
I winced. I did cause pain. "Pain, I cause pain."  
"You need to run."  
"Run, run." I repeated, bolting upstairs. ~~  
  
"Morgan."  
"Run, run." I breathed in my sleep. I felt my shoulder being shaken. "Far and fast. Run. No!" I sprung into a sitting position so fast I could have shamed superman. "You okay? I didn't hurt you right?" I turned to Hunter quickly.  
"No, but you took a swing at me." Hunter chuckled. I pulled him to me, and hugged him tightly.  
"I am so sorry. I was having a flashback, when I punched Killian." Hunter pulled back.  
"You punched Killian?" he smiled, clearly amused.  
I rolled my eyes, "before I ran. I nailed him in the jaw."  
"What'd he do?"  
"Laughed." Hunter grinned, and started tickling me.  
A couple minutes later, there was a tap at the door. "I'm sending in the minor." Mary K yelped.  
"You are a minor." I reminded her. Paige came stumbling in the room, walking right up to the bed. "Hey sweetie." I leaned over Hunter and picked her up. She flashed the cutest baby smile I had ever seen. She bobbed her head to either side a few times, then squealed with laughter.  
"She must be tired." Hunter said.  
"Tired?"  
"She gets hyper when she's tired. Don't ya Paige." He said in a baby voice. It melted my heart. Paige clapped wildly, then settled into my arms. "See. She'll be out in seconds." She gave a small burp. "She's out." I stared at him. "What?" He said after a while.  
"You really love little kids don't you?"  
He shrugged and looked down at the little red-head in my arms. "I love this one."  
"Mom's home." Mary K called through the still connected bathroom. I bit my lip.  
"She's your mum, don't be nervous." Hunter said quietly.  
"How can I not be? She's gonna be so mad."  
"No she's not. Come on." We stood, with me still holding Paige.  
Mary K rushed past, pushing a silver hoop into her ear. "Show time." She said. I realized, she did have a few to many earrings. I only had one in each ear, that Kieran had convinced me to get when I went with the girls.  
"Walk." Hunter said, wrapping and arm behind me.  
"I am. I just don't want to drop Paige." I said stalling.  
"Is Hunter back? I seen his car outside. Did he find her?" I heard mom say in one huge rush. "Please Mary K, tell me he found her."  
I carefully shifted Paige into Hunter's arms then said, "He did."  
  
Please Review 


	6. Will you

A/N: The good news..I GOT MY OWN COMPUTER...the bad new..i have tests coming up and this chapter is relitivly boring. Next chapter should be muchbetter. Enjoy.  
  
I fell into view of my mother. Just like before, but more gray hairs. Tears were already streaming down her face. "Morgan?"  
"I'm here. Really here." I said, my own drops sliding down my cheeks.  
  
"If you ever, ever do that again Morgan!" She warned, crying into my neck.  
"I wont. I promise, mom." I cried. We stood there, door ajar, until we heard the phone beeping. "Mary K, what are you doing."  
"Calling work. I'm not going." She wiped her own nose on her sleeve.  
"Go." I insisted, but she shook her now black mane.  
"I can't. You're here now...,"  
"I'm not going anywhere Mary K. I will still be here when you get back."  
"Swear?"  
"Dammit." I laughed. Mom gave me a rotten look. "Sorry. Something from home." I said without thinking.  
"Home?" Mom questioned.  
"Uh, back in Lilith." I said quietly. "Why don't I, tell you all about it later? Maybe when dad comes home?" Mum smiled.  
"Course dear, course. You must be tired. Why don't you go take a nap, and I'll cook something up for dinner. Mary K, you can take my car to work, just be careful."  
I grabbed mom fluttering hands. "Go take a bath, relax, I'll make supper."  
"No dear, it's alright..."  
"Mom. Go. I'm used to it. I've been making dinner for twelve for the past two years, I can handle dinner for six."  
"If your sure?" She stalled. I nodded, and gave her the smallest push. She reluctantly headed upstairs. "Love you. All three of you."  
"I'm going to go set Paige down. I'll be back down in a second." Hunter said, walking up after mom. I walked into the kitchen, and started pulling out pans.  
"Ok," Mary K said walking into the kitchen, digging in her purse. "I'm gone...I think." She looked up at me and smiled again. "I don't want to go."  
I set the pack of hamburger down, "I promise I will be here when you come back."  
"I can't be sure. You've taken off once before what's to say you wont do it again?" She straightened her face out, lips thinning. She seemed to tower me. I guess she actually did, she was a bit taller than me now.  
"Mary K, go. You see this face," I pointed to myself making my best stern face. "This is a face of promise. Promise is written all over this face." I picked up the nearest frying pan and held it so it was pointing up. "You see this frying pan? It will be hitting you if you don't go to work." I finished, grinning so hard I thought it might start to hurt. Mary K looked doubtful till I held the pan out further. "Go."  
"Fine." She hugged me, then headed out of the kitchen.  
"Hey Mary K," I called after her. She turned to look at me. "Drop the act of rebellion. It doesn't suit you."  
She stared at me for a second, "It is me."  
"No it's not." I said loudly. She gave me a weak smile, and left. I heard key's jingle, then the front door open and close. I sighed, and started rummaging through the cupboards. I decided to make tacos, just because it was easy. I dumped the hamburger into the frying pan, and waited for it to heat up.  
Hunter came up behind me, and hugged me from behind. "Got moms seal of approval." I said, laying one hand on his.  
"Do I have yours?" I turned around.  
"Of course." He seemed to be nervous. "What's wrong?"  
"Can we..uh..sit?" He pulled a chair out from under the table, and I sat. "I love you, and the one time I thought I'd never see you again, it scared me. How could I live while my soul mate is out there somewhere? And when I found you, I knew everything would be alright again."  
"What are you getting at Hunter?" I asked slowly.  
He grabbed my hand. "Will you be my wife?" I thought my ears were deceiving me. "I don't really have an engagement ring or anything, but I do have this." He dung in his jean pocket with the hand that wasn't holding mine, and he pulled out a silver band.  
"Oh my goddess. Where did you find that? I lost it when.."  
"I found it." Hunter said quickly. "So?"  
"Yes!" I yelped. He slid the ring onto my finger and jumped up to kiss me. I groaned when I heard the meat start to sizzle and smell. I jumped away from Hunter and to the stove.  
"And it's burnt." I sighed.  
"Good thing I'm in a spending mood." Hunter grinned. "Order and get it delivered." I dumped the burnt meat into the trash and set the pan in the sink.  
"Thank you." I said giving him a sound kiss on the lips. "I'll go see what mom wants." I walked up the stairs, admiring my ring. It was better than some diamond, million dollar engagement ring. It was my ring. The ring I thought Anna had stolen.  
I knocked on my parents door, making it open. Mom was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at a picture.  
"Mom?"  
She didn't even look up, "Last family picture we had taken." I went in and sat beside her. "Look at your sister."  
"I know." Her hair was still red, and she looked like the sister I had left. "Look mom, I'm sorry I ran. It was some weird combination of skitzo and fear. There were all these voices...well this voice. It kept telling me to run, and that I could only cause pain. So I listened. Killian tried to stop me, but I punched him, and then..."  
"The important thing is, your back now. And that you came back."  
Silence took over the room for a while. "So what are you cooking downstair's anyways?"  
"Oh right. Hunter's buying, what would you like?"  
Mom ordered Chinese over the phone and had it delivered. Hunter payed the guy, and I noticed he gave him a hefty tip.  
"Will dad be home soon?" I asked anxiously, glancing at the clock.  
"Probably. He shouldn't be too long now. I called Paula and Eileen. I hope that's okay." She was looking at me, but I think it was more directed Hunter's way.  
"More than enough food." He replied, grabbing my hand under the table. I winced as headache rattled my head with a witch message. *Should we tell her now or wait?*  
"Wait." I whispered quietly.  
"What?" Mom said, turning away from the cupboard of plates.  
"Nothing. When are Aunt Eileen and Paula coming?"  
Mom turned back, pulling some plates out. "They just went to go pick Bella up from the sitters."  
"Bella?"  
"Their daughter."  
I turned on Hunter. "You didn't tell me they had a daughter!"  
He smacked his forehead, very un-Hunter like. "I knew I forgot something." I smacked his knee lightly under the table.  
"Well then. Her name is Isabella Morgan Rayne She's just barely one. Eileen and Paula went to the sperm bank shortly before..the incident..and Paula ended up having the baby."  
"Mary Grace!" Dad's voice rang through the house.  
"We're in the kitchen." Mom called smiling.  
"Who's we...." Dad dropped his briefcase, and his jaw for that matter. "You brought her back." He said tearily to Hunter. I got up from the table slowly, not taking my eyes off my dad. He limped forward a step.  
"Dad." I breathed, throwing my arms around him. He rocked slightly, back and forth.  
"It's so good to see my little girl again." He held me out at arms length to look me over. "Did you get taller?" I shook my head, tossing my ponytail over my shoulder.  
"I'm still the same." We stood staring at each other for a while.  
"Come on now, let's sit down and wait for Eileen and Paula." Mom said hurriedly. Hunter ran upstairs to get Paige, when she screamed and started crying.  
"Mary Grace? Sean?" Aunt Eileen's voice carried through the house. I guess dad had left the front door open.  
"Kitchen." I called. The second I had said it, they were in, and hugging the life from me. Bella ran up to mom, and waited to be picked up.  
"So good to finally see you again." Paula said.  
"Congratulations on Isabella." I said grinning ear to ear.  
When nine o'clock rolled around, Mary K showed up again. We migrated to the living room so I could tell them about where I had been.  
"It's a town called Lilith. Right by the sea. I lived with a fairly large family." I told them. I explained all about the Tierks, and told them about everyone in the family. Mary K chuckled when I told them about Lynx. She said it reminded her, of herself, minus the rebellion.  
"So, now your back."  
"Back to fix everything I..she did."  
"Yea! That's right mom! I can see! Both eyes." Mary K said excitedly. Mom and dad's jaws dropped.  
"You can do that?" Dad asked.  
"I can now." I sighed.  
  
Please Review. 


	7. FortyFive Left

A/N: WEll, in my own words, this chapter is way better than the last. And I jst realized my lovely new computer doesnt have that sguiggly line thingy i use instead of italics so..** is the new line thingy. Sorrry. Enjoy.  
  
"Night." I called out the front door, as Paula, Aunt Eileen and Bella got into their car. I closed the door after a final wave. It was nearing eleven thirty. Paige and Mary K had fallen fast asleep on the couch, and mom and Hunter took them upstairs.  
"Are you two staying here tonight?" Mom asked, as I walked back into the living room. I glanced at Hunter. He shrugged slightly. One of us was going to end up on the couch if we did stay. The little nap we had earlier killed both of ours backs, and there was no where near enough room for two people. Hunter's bed at his place, last time I was there, was pretty big, and fit both of us on there well. But that would mean leaving home again. I started playing with my ring...then quit almost instantly. Hunter and I had decided to hold off on telling everyone for a bit. "Morgan, I'm not blind. I've seen the ring." Mom said quietly. I lowered my eyes. I knew she loved Hunter, that was obvious, but I didnt know how she would take this news. "I couldn't be happier." She smiled. I jumped.  
"Really?"  
Mom nodded, "Of course. We love Hunter. He was here for us, and he didn't have to be. He never stopped looking for you, and he could have. Granted, I think you two are a little young, and you could possibly wait, I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law." My eyes had be curtained with tears. I walked to mom slowly and gave her a long hug.  
  
"Thanks mom." I said. Hunter joined us in a three way hug. "That means a lot." A tear slipped down my cheek. I sniffed, and we all pulled away.  
"Now, if your headed to Hunter's I need you to promise me something."  
"Yes."  
"That you WILL be back tomorrow." She said seriously.  
"Without a doubt." I said quickly, without waiting a beat.  
"And that you will leave right now, because I don't want you driving this late. It's to dark." I snorted. Typical mom.  
"Okay, we're going then." I said. I gave her another hug, and whispered a quick thanks in her ear. Hunter and I linked hands then walked out into the dark of the night.  
"Sky? Are you still up?" Hunter called into his black house. He flicked a switch and the lights dimmed on.  
"Where's your dad?" I whispered.  
"Went to Uncle Beck's last month." I heard Sky stumble down the stairs. Her hair was plastered slightly to her head on the side she mut have been sleeping on.  
"Hunter?" She squinted, and I could feel her cast out her senses. "Morgan!" She ran down the last few stairs, and hugged the life out of me. At the moment, I didn't even think about it. It defiantly wasn't a Sky characteristic that I seen. "Where have you been!?" I noted her voice was scratchy. Very scratchy.  
"Sky, if you don't mind, I'll explain tomorrow." I sighed tiredly, hoping that I hadn't damaged her voice box two years ago.  
"Sure." She grinned. "It is so weird to see you, after two years."  
"Uh..thanks Sky." I grinned back smiling. Hunter lay his hand on my back. "Bed. Right. Good." I mumbled. Sky chuckled, and let me pass. She and Hunter hugged quickly, then followed me.  
"Uh, Hunter," I started. He had changed into a simple pair of sweat pants, and that's all.  
"Yea," He through his  
bed sheet back, and looked at  
me.  
"My suitcase is in your car." I reminded him. He crawled into bed.  
"Ok." He layed down, still looking at me.  
"My pajamas." I said bluntly. He smiled like a kid in a candy store. "I don't even think so." I yawned. He groaned, and pointed to his dresser.  
"Take one of my shirts again. Third drawer." I walked around the bed, and changed into one of his shirts, and left my underwear on.  
"So, does Sky have a cold?" I asked, crawling into bed beside him.  
"No."  
"Did I do that?" I looked into his eyes. He shook his head.  
"Anna did it." He kissed my forehead, and I curled into him. "Love you."  
"I love you, too." I said, drifting into a wonderful sleep. I was home.  
  
***"How can I help you?" The man behind he desk gave me an odd look. My hair was a mess, my eyes were red with tear streaks down my cheeks. My clothes were torn and I probably looked like I was about to pass out.  
"Ticket to Lilith, England." I told him. A family Alyce was talking about a while back sprang into my mind.  
"Bye you's twos," Phoenix's hand slipped to my stomach.***  
  
My eyes sprung open. Why did Phoenix do that? Was I pregnant? Could she tell? After she broke through my shield, I wouldn't put anything past her. I got up carefully, so I wouldn't wake Hunter, and looked out the window. The sky was tinged pink and the sun was peaking through the clouds. Hunter would be up soon. He was a very early riser. I sat in his desk chair and curled my legs up to my chest.  
I'd know if I was pregnant. Right? I mean, it'd be a woman thing, what's more it would be a witch thing. I stood quickly and walked to the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and pulled my shirt up. My stomach was still the same. Stop it. I told myself.  
I walked back into Hunter's room, and resumed my seat in the desk chair. The sun rose slowly, yet I sat and watched it all.  
"Morgan," Hunter said, sounding slightly hoarse. He felt around my side of his bed.  
"Over here," I smiled. He turned his head and grinned, his eyes still half closed.  
"Don't move. The sun, and the halo..."  
"Hunter, is there a way to tell if I'm pregnant?" I blurted. That made him wake up in a snap.  
"You think your pregnant?" He sat up, letting the white sheets fall down his bare chest. I was mesmerized, then snapped away quickly. "What brought this on? Late?"  
"Well no. This is going to sound really stupid..." I warned. Hunter held out his arm, beckoning me over to him. I sat right in front of him. "It's just this dream I had." I started.  
"Good, or bad?"  
"Well...it started off with me leaving, like I did before. Then, when we were leaving Lilith. Remember when we were saying bye to the kids. Phoenix, she said bye you TWO and put her hand on my stomach."  
Hunter laughed. "Is that all? Morgan, Phoenix is three. You would know before she would. She is no where near powerful enough."  
"She broke down my shield, which even you couldn't do." I told him. "Look, I just want to be sure." "Of course." He pulled me forward and kissed me. "So, I assume you were meaning magically speaking?" I nodded, and he went on to explain how I would find out. It was a mental thing.  
I lay down, on Hunter's now made bed, and closed my eyes. Hunter had said that if I was actually pregnant, I would be able to sense the baby, if I dug deep enough. So many thoughts were running through my mind, I couldn't even concentrate.  
What if I was pregnant? I'm only nineteen. I would end up a hypocrite for yelling at Mary K. Would Hunter still want to marry me? Would I end up being another single teenage mother? Would Hunter be happy?  
"I cant do this," I sighed finally. Hunter looked up from his perch, leaning on his desk. "I'm to nervous." I sat up and rubbed my hand down my face. "I'm sorry." I whispered, barely audible.  
"For what?" He asked gently, coming over to me. He sat and held my hands in his.  
"I shouldn't even be worried about this. I should have taken more precautions. Your barely twenty-one, and you have to deal with your possibly pregnant girlfriend."  
"Morgan, look." He held my left hand in front of my face. "Your not my possibly pregnant girlfriend. You're my possibly pregnant fiancee. We maybe should have both taken more precautions, but what's done is done." He paused slightly, waiting for me to look at him. "I love you. And if there is another part of you growing, that's just even more to love." I lay down, with my head on his knee. "I'll goto the store and buy one of those tests when it opens."  
"Okay." I sighed. Part of me prayed to the goddess that I wasn't pregnant, just paranoid. The other half didn't agree. "Are you nervous?  
Hunter didn't answer for a minute. "Not particularly. I mean, we were bound to have kids, were we not? It just may be happening sooner than we thought."  
"And if I am? What's going to happen?" He brought his hand to my hair, and started running the knots out of it.  
"Then we'll go on like we would have, just tossing a baby into the mix. Find a house, raise a family. Get a cat."  
"Hey speaking of..where's mine?" I felt bad, that I had been here all night, and just now, asked where my cat was.  
"He, is probably outside. Likes to chase the rabbits out there." As before, as soon as he was mentioned, Dagda came pelting into the room, jumping on the bed. "My wake up call." Hunter grinned, as I sat up. Dagda had gotten quite fat. Obviously he was no longer the kitten I had gotten two years ago.  
"Hey Dagda," I whispered, running my hand down his smooth coat. He pounded, and started licking my face.  
An hour later, I was showered, dressed, dried and waiting for Hunter to come back from the store. It was barely eight thirty, and this was a first since I had graduated. I was nervously pacing downstairs, glancing out the window every five seconds.  
"Morgan, what ARE you doing?" Sky yawned, coming down the stairs.  
"I didn't wake you up, did I?" I turned to look at her. She shook her head, causing her hair to flip. "Ok, good." We both sat on the couch without a word, until I started telling her of my past two years.  
"Where'd did Hunter go?"  
"Uh..er.." I stalled slightly, "the store." There, it wasn't a complete lie.  
"Oh, ok. Well, I'm off to work. Good to have you home Morgan." We stood, and she held me in a hug. "By the way, I like your engagement ring." She said as she walked out the front door. Sheesh, by the way this was going, Hunter and I wouldn't have to tell anyone.  
"Ok, here we go." Hunter said, handing me the bag. We were standing in front of the bathroom door, me about to go in.  
Thirty seconds later, I was sitting on the toilet lid, waiting for the results. Hunter came in, and sat me on his lap.  
"I love you." He said. I held his hand, and leaned into him. He brushed some hair from my face, calming me down slightly. I was shaking like a leaf. "How long does it take?"  
"Forty-five seconds left," I had been counting. Thirty, twenty-three, fifteen, seven....none. "Okay, now or never," I sighed. We got up, and walked to the counter where the test sat.  
I picked it up and muttered, "oh god."  
  
Gotta love me. Please Review. 


	8. Again

A/N: Hey everyone. Decided to give you another chapter. Oh, I do believe i just received my first ever flame. So to whoever you were, if you did actually read the story, morgan and hunter have done the deed that very well could result in morgan being pregnant, I just haven't point blank said it. Thanks to all my reviewers. Oh, and sorry for leaving that last cliff hanger. Enjoy.  
  
"What? What does it say?" Hunter asked, kind of impatiently.  
"I'm not." I sighed. I dropped the test, and threw my arms around his neck. He picked me right off the ground.  
"So, is that a good sigh or a bad one?" he asked putting me down.  
I shrugged lightly. "I guess it's a relieved-that-I-know one." After tossing the test in the trash, we were in the living room, Hunter sitting on one couch, me laying on the other. Dagda, who had been following me around since this morning, curled up in a ball on the end of the couch my feet. "Hunter, be honest. Part of you wanted me to be pregnant didn't it?"  
"Yes."  
I rolled onto my side, to look at him. "I don't know why this thing with Phoenix is bothering me so much, but it is. Maybe it was because I was so nervous about coming back here?"  
"Call and ask her." Hunter suggested. I looked at the clock on the wall. Nine o'clock here, meant two in the afternoon there.  
"Don't mind if I charge up your bill?"  
"Go ahead. Sky calls there all the time. I'll go get us some tea." He picked the phone off the charger and handed it to me. I smiled, and started dialing, as he wandered into the kitchen.  
The phone rang twice before it was picked up.  
"Speak." The person said.  
"Lynx, damn you're a polite one." I chuckled.  
"Morgan! How are you? How's America?"  
"Great. Everything's great. I'm engaged." I said quietly. She squealed on the other end of the line. "I can't talk long, I'm kind of charging up Hunter's bill, but I need to talk to Phoenix."  
"Uh, okay?" She yelled for Phoenix, without bothering to cover the mouthpiece. I held the phone from my ear. "Ok, here she is. Love ya Morgan."  
"You too. Give everyone a hug." I said to her. I could here her handing the phone to Phoenix.  
"Hello Morgan."  
"Hey sweetie. How you doing?"  
"I miss you."  
"I miss you too. There's something I need to ask you." I said.  
"Okay." She replied happily.  
"When I left, why did you put your hand on my stomach? What were you trying to say?"  
I could almost picture her bouncing her head side to side. "I seen babies." I bit my tongue. "Babies, babies, babies." She repeated.  
"My baby?" I asked quietly.  
"Nope. Not yours."  
"Who's then. Phoenix, who's baby did you see?"  
"Bye Morgan." With that, the phone went dead.  
"Dammit!" I yelped, slamming the phone into the cushion. Hunter peeked in on me. "She said she seen babies, but not mine." I answered his unasked question. "Why is this bothering me so much?" I leaned on my knees, and rubbed my face. Hunter came in and rubbed my back.  
  
iKieran. Lynx. Bree. Mary K.i  
  
The names flashed through my head. What did they have to do with  
anything?  
"Oh goddess." I looked up. I hit re-dial on the phone, with Hunter watching me closely. "Come on, come on.  
"Tierk Residence."  
"Peyton!" I yelped.  
"Morgan? What's wrong?"  
"Your sister. Is she pregnant." I asked quickly.  
"Yes. She is..you know that Morgan."  
  
"Kieran! Not Lynx." I interrupted.  
"Not that I know of, here, talk to her." My knees started shaking. I bit the inside of my lip so hard I could taste the metallic blood.  
"Morgan?"  
"Are you pregnant, Kieran?" I blurted the second I heard her voice.  
"Well...yes...how did you know, I only found out yesterday. What's going on with you?"  
"I have to go." I hung up without saying bye. "Mary K. We have to go see her." I told Hunter, starting to stand.  
"Not until you tell me, why your acting like a mad woman." He grabbed my arms, making me sit down.  
"Four names flashed through my head. What do Kieran, Lynx and Bree all have in common?" I asked him. I remember him telling me Bree was pregnant.  
"Their all going to have a baby?" He guessed.  
"Exactly. So why did Mary K's name come with them?" I said slowly. His eyes widened.  
"No? You think."  
"Unfortunately. That's why we have to go see her. Now lets's go!" I jumped off the couch.  
"Morgan, it's Monday. She's at school, love. Well, she should be."  
"Fine. If it's still the same bell system, lunch is in two hours, and we will be there." I ordered. Hunter nodded, slightly taken aback.  
"And what will we do in the mean time," he asked, raising an eyebrow. I coughed slightly.  
"You are soo male." I said, grinning and rolling my eyes. He pounced off the couch, and picked me off the ground. He ran us up the stairs, and closed the door.  
I was staring at the red brick walls of Widow's Vale High School once again, holding my cup of steaming black coffee, and leaning on the outside of Hunter's car. The loud shrill of the bell filled the air, and seconds later people started flowing out. Hunter opened his door and stood up.  
"Can you see her yet?" He asked me. I shook my head, staring into the mass crowd of students. "So, what exactly is your plan?"  
"Kidnap her. Take her home. Ask her."  
"And if she wont tell you?"  
"I'll figure it out then." I said, spotting a group of people wearing mostly dark colors. I scanned the group, and found my little sister. She really did hang around with completely different people. She must have felt me staring at her, because she turned her head and spotted me. She said something to the purple haired girl standing beside her, then came running towards us.  
"What are you two doing here?" She asked, looking between me and Hunter.  
"Coming to get you." I said, opening the backseat door. She gave me a confused look, but I stared at her blankly. She shuffled into the back seat, and I slammed the door closed..  
We were nearly home when Mary K spoke up. "I'm confused."  
"Probably." I snapped slightly. Hunter pulled into the driveway, and wordlessly, we went into the house. We sat on the couch, Mary K opposite of Hunter and I. "Are you pregnant again?" I asked suddenly. Mary k stared at me, face flying through emotions. Shock, sadness...guilt.  
"I think so." She said, so quiet I barely heard it.  
"Did you not learn the first two times!?" I yelled. She winced. "It's called birth control, Mary K. Why are you not on it?"  
"Morgan,"  
"No, Hunter. She's sixteen and pregnant for the third bloody time. I think she deserves some yelling at." I turned to Mary K again. "Why?"  
"I don't know." She mumbled. I could see a tear streak down her cheek.  
I took a deep breathe, hoping it would calm me down. "How far?"  
"A couple months, I don't know."  
Both Hunter and I sighed, "have you had a doctors appointment."  
"Yes. I have one for 12:45, today." I eyed her for a minute. Mary K was gone, and in her place stood Kat. "Pregnant, skipping school, what's next Mary K. Do you want to be some single mother of a bunch of kids, not being able to care for her own family cause she's to busy screwing every guy she sees? Is that who you want to grow up to be Mary K, cause if it is keep right on trucking down this path your on. What happened to my sister?"  
"She died when you left." Mary K barked. "She died with my sight."  
Anger flashed in my eyes, "Well guess what sweetie, your sights back, so tell the slut in your body to take a hike." Mary K looked like I slapped her. The clock struck 12:00. I felt a little hypocritical, seeing as what me and Hunter had done barely an hour before. No, this is completely different. Hunter and I are engaged. "Take her to the doctors, I'm going for a...walk I guess." Mary K took it as her cue to leave. It took a minute before Hunter would even look at me, let alone talk to me.  
"That was a little harsh, Morgan."  
"Was it?" I countered. We both stood.  
"Your car is in the garage, keys on the hanger. Bree and Robbie live at Forest Heights, apartment 18. Drive careful." He gave me a kiss, then headed out to his car. Once I heard he and Mary K drive away, I nabbed my keys from the hanger, and went in the garage door.  
"My car!" I squealed. The hood was still blue, and the rest of the car still white. I unlocked the driver side and slid into my vinyl seat. Sticking the key in the ignition, I admired my car once again. The annoying loud roar drowned out my thoughts. I pulled out of the garage, then made sure the door was closed, then took off towards the Forest heights apartment building across town.  
I pulled in front of the tall, three story building. I really had never been here before. It was dark brown in color, with lots of balconies sticking out of the side. I turned my car off and walked to the buzzer. I hit the first buzzer.  
"Who's there?"  
"Uh..Morgan Rowlands. I'm here to surprise my friends. Could you buzz me in?"  
"Yea, sure." The door popped open, and I walked through it. I took the stairs, rather than the elevator to burn off any anger left boiling in my veins. I really hadn't meant to call Mary K a slut, but I kinda just popped out of my mouth.  
I walked to the very end of the hall, where the number 18 was hanging on a blue door. I lifted my fist and knocked twice on the door.  
It opened to reveal a very pregnant Bree, with a very big smile, which faded when she saw me. "Holy hell." She said slowly.  
"Hey Bree." I waved and smiled.  
  
Please Review! 


	9. Nakia

A/N:Ah the life of test week. No school for a while. Thanks C3 for the info on the pregnancy thing. My sex ed class was quite un-helpful. My male teacher decided to be a perv the whole way through, and didn't explain anything I already didn't know. I think that makes sense. Anyways, thanks for the reviews, here is chapter nine. Enjoy!  
  
We stared at each other, until Robbie yelled for Bree. When she didn't say anything he came to the door.  
"Who is it, honey..." Robbie looked at me, with a classic expression. "Morgan! Come in!" Robbie took hold of a still stunned Bree, and led her inside. I followed him into the living room, which held on couch, an armchair, a tv, and a baby play pen full of baby things. Bree leaned back, as Robbie helped her sit down. "Sit, sit." Robbie motioned towards the armchair.  
"You guys look great." I said. They actually looked pretty much the same. Bree looked the same, minus the huge stomach. Robbie was still gorgeous, but had many scars that I could see. The glass must have went in deep.  
"So do you. I like the hair." Robbie said. I ran my hand through my hair as it was mentioned.  
"Morgan!" Bree finally said. I grinned.  
"That's what Mary K said." I told her chuckling.  
Bree smacked Robbie's knee, "help me up." Robbie stood, pulling Bree up with him. She waddled to be, and flopped down onto my knees, hugging me tightly. I winced under her weight.  
"Good lord Bree, how many kids are you having?!" I asked, half joking.  
"Three." She said, rubbing her stomach. My eyes widened. "Two girls and a boy."  
"Wow, Robbie, over did it didn't you." I joked. Bree smacked my arm. "Hey, hey. Look at that!" I grabbed her hand, which was sporting a fancy gold ring.  
"Like it? I love it." She admired the hand I was holding onto. It was a pretty plain golden band, with a diamond attached in it.  
"So, when did this happen?"  
"Just before you came." Robbie said, beaming, sitting back down on the couch.  
"Oh. I should leave then." I said. I would have stood, but Bree was still crushing me.  
"No!" Bree and Robbie exclaimed at the same time. "Not a chance. I got my fiancé, my other best friend back, triplet's on the way...couldn't be happier!" Bree said.  
"If you're sure?"  
"Course we are."  
"Bree? Favor?" I looked at her face. "Get off please." She laughed, and slowly got off, with much difficultly. "How much longer left?" I said, rubbing my numb leg.  
Robbie groaned. "Another month." Bree shot him a look.  
"What are you complaining about mister? Do you get the back pain, gas, trouble sleeping? I think not." Bree growled.  
"No, but I have to deal with it from you." Robbie grumbled. I bit back a smile, as Bree tossed a teddy bear at him. "Careful Bree." What surprised me was, he wasn't joking. "She's not supposed to strain herself."  
"Please Robbie." Bree rolled her eyes.  
"So, this is going to sound so rude, but is anything wrong with you two? From..that night..you know?" I asked. They both flinched.  
"Well, other than my scars, we're both fine." Robbie said. I looked at him. He did have a fair amount of visible scars, and he was wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans.  
"I can..uh..fix that if you want me to?" I offered. Robbie raised his eyebrow. "See..while I was in Lilith, where I've been for the past two years, I was reined. Not practicing magick at all, ever. Then Hunter came, and my powers were given back for a reason. To fix what SHE did." I looked between them. "I fixed Mary K's eyes. She can see again."  
"Hey, if you can do it, do it." Robbie said, shrugging. "It's not going to hurt will it?"  
"It shouldn't." I got him to lay on the couch, while Bree sat down in the arm chair, which I had vacated. "Ok, so where is the biggest scar?" I asked. Robbie looked at Bree who said it was on his left arm. He pushed his sleeve up, revealing the monestrous scar. I sat and thought for a minute about what I was going to do. "Ok, Bree you might not want to watch this. I'm going to make every scar on his body look like this one. That way it'll be easier to get rid of them all."  
"Ok." Bree said, but continued watching. I slipped into meditation and said the spell to make all his scars as one. I heard Bree faintly gasp, but continued.  
I pulled away from Robbie, and looked at my handy work. The scar was no more.  
"Wow." Robbie stared at his arm. Bree jumped from her chair..to fast. "Bree!" We got to her before she could hit the ground. "Her water broke." He yelped.  
"It did? No, it can't. Its too early." Bree gasped. I drew eolh on Bree's stomach for protection, then neid for delay.  
"We need to get you to the hospital." I said, hoisting her up. "Let's go." Robbie and I managed to get her out of the house and down to my car.  
"Drive Morgan." Robbie barked as he climbed in beside Bree. I slammed my foot onto the gas pedal, and we were off.  
I paced the waiting room, waiting for everyone to show up. Bree had been taken to the operating room for an immediate c-section. Something was wrong with one of the babies. I called Hunter, who had just been bringing Mary K back from the doctor's office. From there Hunter had to call everyone.  
"Morgan?" I turned around to see Mr. Warren. I had never felt comfortable around him and this was no exception. "What's going on? That fellow, Hunter, called and told me to get to the hospital ASAP."  
"Something's wrong with one of the babies. They took Bree to the operating room." I told him, as calmly as I could.  
"How long as she been in there?" He plunked down in one of the over stuffed seats.  
"Twenty minutes." I told him. Hunter and Mary K came in the automatic doors. "Mary K, I'm so sorry." I said, pulling her into a hug.  
"No, you were right. How's Bree?" She pulled away.  
"I don't know." We sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Mom and dad showed up a couple minutes after Sky.  
Robbie showed up in the doorway of the room, clad in one of those doctor shirt things. "Bree's ok." He told us. A sigh of relief swept through the room. "Morgan, can you come with me?" Robbie said quietly. I sprung from my position of leaning on the chair Hunter was sitting in.  
"I'll be back." I told them.  
Robbie rung his hands as we walked. "Turned out to be three girls." He said. My shoes made clunking noises as we walked down the hall. Robbie was wearing booties, and one of those hair net things.  
"Robbie, what's wrong?" I asked. He was tense, and extremely worried. I could feel his emotions like the cold in mid January.  
"One of them isn't doing so well. She didn't develop as well as the other two did. I was hoping, maybe you could help her?" His eyes pleaded, and there was no chance in hell I could or would ever say no. "Lead the way." He took me to the end of the hall, where I was handed my own protective wear.  
"Hey Bree." I whispered. She tore her eyes away from the baby, who was currently in the protective dome, giving her heat, and helping her breath. Bree didn't look a stitch like herself. She looked worn and scared.  
  
"Morgan, help her. Please help her."  
  
I took Bree's hand in my own, and held it tight. "I'm going to try my best Bree." A doctor came in, telling me I had to leave.  
"No! Leave her." Robbie said, in a dangerous tone I had never heard from him before. The doctor reluctantly left me alone.  
"Does she have a name?" I asked, reaching in the small hand hole to hold the baby girl's hand.  
"Nakia. It was the first back up girl name."Bree said. A tear escaped her eye socket. I turned my attention back to the baby. She couldn't have weighed more than two pounds. Her tiny lungs where working hard to help her breathe. There wasn't really anything I could do for Nakia, but I gave her some extra strength and determination. "I've done as much as I can." I told Robbie quietly. Bree was sleeping, lightly, but she was sleeping. Nakia's baby heart rate was doing a little better, but I wasn't that much of a help.  
"Thank's Morgan." Robbie said. I smiled at him tiredly. Bree's dad knocked on the door.  
"How's she doing?" Mr. Warren asked us. "Can I sit with her?" Robbie nodded, and moved from his chair. "We're just going to go see the other girls." He told his soon to be father-in-law.  
Wordlessly, Robbie and I walked down the hospital hall, and stopped in front of a huge window.  
"Which ones are yours?" I asked. He pointed to the two in the very front the pack. They were plumper than the other girl, obviously healthy enough to be in the room.  
"Samara Morgan was first."Robbie said, waving his finger at the baby, who was sort of doing it back. "Then Nakia Saige and Hallie Anika. I can't believe their all girls." Robbie attempted to laugh. " I was looking forward to Sawyer Ian."  
I let my hand find his, and gave it a squeeze. "Nakia will be fine. She's a fighter."  
"I hope so Morgan." We stared at the babies for awhile. "I'm going to go back to Bree." I nodded.  
An hour later, I was still walking around the hospital halls. Bree had been moved to a room, and Nakia was taken to the IC. Mom and Dad had to get back to work, and had taken Mary K home, looking extremely peeved. I'm sure they had found out about her again, and would have yelled at her the second they had seen her, had they not been in a hospital. Mr. Warren had rushed out to buy Bree and Robbie something, and Sky also had to get back to work. The nurses had brought Hallie and Samara into the room, and I decided to slip out and buy something to drink.  
"Come on you stupid machine," I banged my palm into the pop machine for holding my diet coke hostage. It stole my money, and I'm guessing the can got stuck.  
"Need some help?" I looked up.  
"Sharon?" I asked shocked.  
She gave me a confused look. "Yea. Do I know you?"  
"Sharon!" Hunter said behind me. Sharon blinked at me once or twice, before looking behind me and smiling. "Remember I was telling you about Morgan? This is her." He said, wrapping an arm around my waist as he came close enough.  
"Oh, hi." She said timidly, backing off. "I better get to work. Bye." She turned abruptly, and walked away.  
I turned to Hunter. "What was that about?" His eyes got kind of shifty. "Hunter!? Why does she not remember me?"  
"Well, she kind of lost her memory that night, and never really got it back."  
"Oh. So now she's afraid of me?" I grumbled. I guess Hunter had only skimmed over when he told me about everyone, back in Lilith.  
"I wouldn't say scared, just..."  
"She doesn't trust me. I get it. It's fine. I didn't except everyone to accept me back." I bit back tears. I really had hurt people, in some way or another.  
  
Please continue to Review! 


	10. Return of the Anam

A/N: Alrighty chapter ten. I dont know what the deal with the spacing is lately. And the damnation of the italics. Ok, theres my midnight rant. Sorry. Enjoy!  
  
"Hey," I bashfully walked into Bree's room. She was holding one of the babies, while Robbie sat on the end of her bed holding the other.  
"Morgan, come on in." Bree said quietly. I walked around the bed, leaning on the small counter, that already held two vases of flowers. "Did Robbie tell you their names?"  
"Yea, he did. Which one is which?"  
"This one here, is little Samara Morgan." Bree said, nodding her arms. I looked down and studied her. She had Bree's nose, and Robbie's chin. "And that," she nodded to Robbie's arms. "Is Hallie Anika."  
"There so adorable."  
"Want to hold her?" Robbie asked. I grinned as Hallie was shifted into my arms. She gurgled and waved her tiny fist at me. "I can believe I'm a dad."  
"Three times." Bree added.  
"You two are going to be great parents." I said, handing Hallie back to Robbie.  
"What about you? When can we expect to see tiny Morgan's running around?" Bree smiled, looking away from Samara.  
"I dunno, with all these babies being born, and two of them actually named Morgan..." I said, trying to be serious.  
"Two? Who else is besides Samara."  
"Aunt Eileen and Paula's daughter. Isabella Morgan Rayne."  
"Oh. I didn't know they had a baby."  
"Neither did I." I said quietly. "I'm going to head home. I'll come by tomorrow." Bree reached for my hand, briefly squeezing it. "Congratulations." I said before I left. I passed Hunter in the hall, on his way to go see Robbie and Bree.  
"Where are you going, love?" Hunter asked.  
"I think I'm just going to go home." I told him.  
"Are you not feeling well?" He tilted his head, making him look like a child.  
"I don't know." I said truthfully. I wasn't sick, but I wasn't feeling healthy. "Maybe the smell is just getting to me.  
"I'll just go tell them I'm leaving, and I'll come with you."  
"We're in separate cars."  
"That's right."  
"I'll just see you at home."  
"Where's home Morgan?" Hunter tenderly asked. Where was home? Lilith with the Tierks? My childhood home with my parents, sister and niece?  
"Wherever you are." I let my mouth curl into a small smile. That's where home was. Hunter brought me to him, giving me a long hug. "I think I'll go talk to Mary K, then go back to your place and cook something up."  
"Love you Morgan." He said releasing me. I leaned up and kissed him, before I walked to the exit. On the way, I passes Sharon, who was sitting behind the huge desk. I felt guilt again.  
I pulled my gigantic love of a car into the driveway, and walked to the door of my house. Should I knock? No this was my house too. "Mary K?" I called, pulling my feet out of my clogs. I cast out my senses, and found her in the living room. She was laying numb on the couch, one hand on her stomach, the other across her eyes. I noticed Paige was crawling around the living room floor, pushing a duck on wheels. Her face lightened when she saw me walk into the living room. She crawled over to me, then used my legs to help her stand. I picked her up, then walked to the couch, and sat down beside her feet. "What'd the doctor say?"  
"Four months with another girl." She distantly murmured. "You were right earlier on, Morgan. The slut needs to take a hike, and I've made her. No more of this. No more sleeping with every guy willing, no more getting pregnant, no more skipping school. No more blowing off homework. I'm done being what everyone else wants me to be. I've disappointed everyone one to many times, and I'm sick of it. I miss being Mary K." Paige crawled out of my arms, and onto Mary K.  
"Don't cry mommy." She hugged her mom. Mary K slung an arm around Paige, and sat up.  
"Guess what, baby. Your going to have a little sister in a few months." Paige squealed.  
"Uh, Paige, why don't you go play." I suggested to her. Mary K picked up the hint, and let Paige down. We watched her crawl into the kitchen, with her little duck. "I'm not sorry I left, Mary K." I told her. She looked hurt. "At the time, I thought I was dangerous, and I needed to get away from everyone. I am sorry that I made you all worry, and that I missed the past two years of your lives, but I had to go. Do you understand that?"  
"Ya, in some twisted way, I think I do. But I guess if I look at it another way, if you wouldn't have left, I would have never had Paige." She lovingly watched her daughter scuttle around the floor. "You know, I'm going to spend more time with her. I haven't been the best mom that I should be." She paused. "Know who the best uncle to be has been?"  
I looked down at my ring. "Is it that obvious?"  
"Well yea." Mary K rolled her eyes. "As if he wouldn't ask. He devoted every second to you before, and during you were gone. Now he's going to devote after, as well."  
"So did you get the royal scream from mom and dad in the car?" I asked, changing the subject.  
Mary K groaned. "I wish. They gave me the silent treatment."  
"Ouch." That was always worse than being yelled at. " I better get back to Hunter's place. I told him I'd cook something for dinner." I stood up, and made a move to the door.  
"Morgan."  
"Yea?"  
"Did you do something to Robbie?"  
"Tell mom I'll call her later. I'm just going to stay at Hunter's and think." She knew the answer, so I don't know why she even asked. I didn't really want to tell her either, because I knew, even though I had fixed her eyes, she still didn't trust my magick. She really didn't have a reason to. She had mostly only seen bad of it.  
"Ok. Bye Morgan." Before I left, I had the sudden urge to draw eolh. I let my fingers dance on the door frame, wondering why I was even doing this. Protection from what? Maybe it was just to protect Mary K's coming baby. Yea, that's what it was. I shook the thoughts from my head, and made my way to my car.  
I felt Hunter come home a few minutes after I did. I was in the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards, to see what they had here. There wasn't much, but I managed to find some potatoes and chicken.  
"Hey." He breathed in my ear, wrapping his arms around my stomach. I stopped peeling the potato in my hand and smiled. "Did you have a good chat with your sister?"  
"Yes."  
"She didn't say anything in the car either way."  
"She's about four months along, with another girl." I told him. He tensed slightly. "She said you were the best uncle for Paige."  
"Did she now?"  
"Yea. Now you go sit. I have to finish." I ordered. He chuckled, letting go of me, and taking a seat at the table.  
The night was pretty uneventful. Sky came home after work, just in time for dinner. The three of us sat down, and I listened as Sky told me all about becoming manager of the record store, and everything else that had happened since I was gone. I called mom when Hunter and Sky were busy doing the dishes. She seemed disappointed that I hadn't actually come home like I had promised, but she said she appreciated me calling. Once we hung up, I sat on the couch staring into space. I could hear the dishes clanking together, and Hunter and Sky's murmur's of their conversation. It acted as a lullaby, and sent me straight to sleep.  
  
**I stood in the pouring rain, my hair clinging to my face, on the front door step of people I had never met before. I brought my cold fist to the door, and hit it twice. An elderly woman answered nearly right away, and baby slung on her hip.  
"You must be Morgan. Come on in, dear." I followed the woman, closing the door behind me. "Xander drop that pillow right now." I stood right inside the door, not wanting to drip on their floor. Another lady walked up to me, smiling and handing me a towel.  
"I'm Kieran. Your Morgan right? Alyce's friend."  
"Yea. Sorry to bother you, I just didn't know where else to go."  
"Not a problem. I love guests. Come meet everyone. Don't worry about dripping." She lead me into the family room, then whistled loudly. Everyone froze. "This is Morgan. She'll be staying with us for a while." The excitement of the full room resumed.  
"Welcome to the Tierk house. Twenty four hour excitement. Peyton." **  
  
**"Morgan, hi." Peyton closed her book, and sat up. "Do you need something?"  
"Help. I need to be reined." She frowned slightly. "Please." She sighed, and agreed. She gathered up Lynx and Kieran, her sisters, and we headed down to the basement.  
"How are you feeling?" Peyton asked.  
"Drained, but happy. Thanks." I sat up dizzily. I couldn't hurt anyone anymore.**  
  
**"Itsy, bitzy Morgan, thinks I'm really gone. Itsy bitzy Morgan is very, very wrong."  
"No." I covered my mouth with my hands.  
"You think a pathetic spell from that brother of yours would really keep me away?" She barked laughing. "On the contrary my girl. It made me stronger than I ever have been. I mean look at me. No longer some wandering anam, but real and solid."  
"You can't be. Killian.."  
"You fool, it's impolite not to listen. He made me stronger. What a pathetic girl." Her newly solid form lifted her hand. I was thrown to the ground, whimpering in the corner. "See, what you did to stop me, that wasn't very nice. Fighting back wasn't cool. Now you can see my real power." She lifted her outstretched hand, causing my back to slide up the wall. "Your going to pay Morgan MacEwan, you are going to pay."  
"That's not my name," I choked out.  
"Like I care." She studied her nails for a second, then let me slide higher up to the ceiling. "Not only are you going to pay, but your family will pay. Again."  
"Leave them alone."  
"Or maybe that new family of yours. The Tierks, is it not? What a lovely bunch of red-heads they are. Too bad."  
"Leave...them..alone!"  
"And just what are you about it? Incase you haven't noticed, your pinned against a wall, by my doing." She yawned, and patted her mouth with her other hand. "This is tiresome. Bye Morgan, I'll be seeing you soon." She dropped me. "But I'll be seeing your Tierk's, sooner." She winked, leaving me in a horrible heaping mess.**  
  
Please Review. 


	11. House Guest

A/N: Guess i'll post before i go fail my math final. See the joy in my words. Anyways, enjoy!  
  
"No!" I sat up. The room was pitch black, except the full moon's light seeping through the window. I wasn't on the couch anymore, but in bed with Hunter again. Hunter lifted his head and opened his eyes in time to see me bolt from the room. I picked up the phone, and dialed the Tierks. No answer. I pushed off, then talk and re-dialed.  
"Morgan," Hunter whispered hoarsely. "What are you doing?"  
"Hello?"  
"Lynx! Are you okay? What's going on over there?" I said into the phone. Hunter was leaning on his door, watching me in the dark.  
"No I'm not okay. It's seven thirty in the morning Morgan, and you woke me up. That and you sound crazy."  
"Listen to me Lynx, I had this dream. Anna, she's coming after you guys." Hunter walked up to me, and stole the phone.  
"Lynx, it's Hunter."  
"Oi, people. Sleep, it's a good thing." I heard Lynx grumble.  
"Okay. Bye Lynx." Hunter held the phone up out of my reach, when I lunged for it.  
"Give me that. I need to call them back." I stretched my arm, but it was no use. I let my arm fall to my side. "What's going on? I need you to talk to me." He looked down at me, his green eyes calming me a little. "Come on, let's go back to our room. Don't want to wake Sky." He led me back into our room, setting the phone and his desk, and we sat on the bed facing each other. I went over every single thing that happened in my dream, from the people to the color of the walls. "What does it mean?"  
Hunters jaw was set. "It means we're going to pay Alyce a visit, and get her to make you some tisane." I leaned further away from him.  
"You're not serious? What if these dreams are prophetic? I can't just let them be stopped." I shouted. I got off the bed, and started pacing. "I cant just stop dreaming these things if they're going to come true. Wouldn't it be a major help, if I seen it before it happened."  
"Morgan,"  
"What good is dulling down a gift I was given?"  
"Morgan,"  
"I need to keep everyone out of danger,"  
"Morgan,"  
"What?!"  
"Shut up!" Sky yelled from down the hall. I stopped moving and dropped to the floor, banging my head on the wall, my eyes went blank.  
  
***Hayley and Xander bounced into their parent's room.  
"Phoenix is gone!" The both yelped. Luke jumped out of bed instantly dashing out of the room.  
"What do you mean she's gone?" Kieran asked them. Hayley started bawling.  
"Hayley said she was there, then poof, gone." Xander explained. Kieran frowned, biting her lip. She pulled Hayley and Xander close to herself, and rocked back and forth.  
"She's not downstairs, or in Morgan's room." Luke gushed.  
"Where you awake when she..went poof, Hayley?" Kieran looked at her daughter, who nodded. "Was she asleep?"  
"I think so. She rolled over, said Morgan, and then she was gone."***  
  
I grunted, as I felt Hunter lift me off the ground. "Are you okay?"  
"Phoenix.," I mumbled. Suddenly, both Hunter and I were dropped to the ground, a ball of weigh scaring us both, when it landed on me. Sky burst in the room, ready to yell, but stopped.  
"What the hell is going on in here? And who the hell is that?" She looked at us. I was half sitting on Hunter, who was layed out flat on the ground. I looked on my lap, where my eyes met a very familiar red-haired girl.  
"Phoenix!" I stared at her wide-eyed, as she started to wail. She turned around, and looked at me. Her scream turned into a squeal as she threw her small arms around my neck.  
Sky groaned, rubbing her temples, "can I go back to bed?"  
"I'm sorry Sky." I winced. She nodded, yawned, and went back to her room.  
"Can we not sit on me please." Hunter said, while attempting to sit up. I let Phoenix get to her feet, then stood, and helped Hunter stand. We both turned to Phoenix. She was standing innocently, one foot covered in a bunny sock, her other foot bare. Her blue pajamas were rumpled, along with her hair.  
She tilted her head, "Morgan you came home." I picked her up and sat her on the bed, then crouched down in front of her.  
"Sweetie, your at my house." I said quietly. "Do you know how you got here?"  
She shook her head slowly, and looked at Hunter. "You stop her." Hunter raised an eyebrow, and hunkered down beside me.  
"What?" He asked her.  
"How did I get here?" She looked around the room. Her eyes finally rested on me. "I had a dream about you. You were scared, and hurt, and I wanted to help you." I looked at Hunter.  
"And you just woke up here?" He asked gently. She scratched her head, and nodded. "Why don't you lay down Phoenix, and I'm going to talk to Morgan, okay?" Phoenix turned around and crawled into the middle of the bed. It looked like it was about to eat her, it was so big. She was delighted with the bed, and bouncing when we walked into the hall.  
"Maybe we should go into the bathroom?" I whispered. I did not want to wake Sky again. That, I had just learned, was a dangerous thing to do. Hunter nodded, and we went in.  
I sat down on the toilet seat, while he stayed standing. "Could she..could anyone just do that? Fall from the roof out of no where?"  
"Did she fall, or just pop?" Hunter was truly confused, and that didn't happen often. "All I know is she landed, and made a human pile of people."  
I smirked. "Actually I think she popped, and fell." I looked up, thinking, then shook my head. "That's besides the point, have you ever heard of anyone being able to do this?"  
"I've heard myths, but nothing set in stone. I can guarantee it wasn't a three year old, if someone ever did it."  
"Maybe's its her." I said quietly. "Couldn't I like, ask her questions only Phoenix would know? Do a tath meanma on her?"  
"You can try." Hunter sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. We went back to his room, and found Phoenix sound asleep, curled in a tiny ball, hugging a pillow that was damn near the same size as her. She rolled over onto her stomach, sticking her bum in the air, like always, before rolling back on her side, pillow clutched tightly to her body.  
I touched Hunter's arm smiling. "It's her." He took my hand, and we stood there watching her sleep. "I should phone Kieran."  
"Okay." Hunter breathed. I picked the phone up from off his desk, and headed downstairs. The phone rang and rang. I sent a witch message to Kieran, telling her to pick the phone up.  
"Morgan? Phoenix is gone. We cant find her." Kieran cried.  
"Kieran, she's fine. She's here."  
"Oh thank the goddess." I waited. "What?! How did she get there?" I knew that was coming. Kieran always was a little...slow. It took her a few extra seconds to respond.  
"See, that we don't exactly know. She kinda..popped outta no where." I said weakly.  
"How are we going to get her back here? We don't have any money for her to be flying back, and I wouldnt want her to anyways."  
"She can stay here with us for a  
while."  
"Well, what about clothes?"  
"I can buy her some." I offered. "Maybe my mom still has some clothes from when I was little."  
"This makes no sense." Kieran grumbled.  
"I know. Don't worry about her too much though. She's safe." I hope.  
"Yea. Okay."  
"Hunter and I will go to our friends shop, read through her books. Try and find an explanation." I assured her.  
"Can I talk to her?"  
"She's asleep. Do you want me to wake her?"  
"Oh, no then. Can u get her to call me later?"  
"Will do. Bye Kieran, we'll figure this out." We gave our last bye's and hung up. I sat on the couch, staring out the window into the darkness. I knew Phoenix had immense powers, she proved that when she busted threw my shield. But could she, a three year old, who had never even attended a circle in her short life, be able to do these all these amazing things? Could a normal witch do any of these things?  
I don't know how long I stared out the window thinking, but it was starting to get a little lighter outside, when I had finally felt my eyelids drop. I vaguely took note of Hunter coming downstairs, and covering the two of us with a blanket, before sleep had fully taken over my body.  
  
Please Review!! 


	12. Runin with the Enemy

A/N: Havent really been in the writing mood lately. Im trying to finish something up for a friends baby, and i start school again on Monday. ~~(yes i found that button)~~ is witch messages. * are still italics. Enjoy.  
  
A shrill scream woke me up from my, for once, peaceful slumber. My eyes shot open, and I stumbled to get untangled from the blanket. I groped my way up the stairs, not used of being awakened like this. I found my way to Hunters room, through my incredibly tired eyes.  
"Phoenix, shh. It's okay."I sat down next to the screaming body. She looked at me and stopped screaming. "Do you remember anything that happened last night?"  
She shook her head, bottom lip trembling lightly. "Where am I?"  
"Your at my house, in America" I explained.  
"I thought that was a dream." She stood on the bed, and walked into my open arms. "Do I get to stay with you for a while? I missed you."  
"Yea, you do sweetie," I pushed her bangs aside. "But you need to call your mom, so let's go." I let her down, and we walked back downstairs. I picked up the cordless and dialed her number, then handed her the phone. I let her into the kitchen, and helped her up into a chair.  
"Hi mommy." Phoenix said happily. I smiled, and a note attached to the fridge caught my eye.  
  
***Morgan,  
Went to Red Kill. I thought you needed your rest, and I couldn't let  
myself wake you. I'll be back before noon.  
Love Hunter***  
  
I smiled, pouring some milk into a bowl of cereal for Phoenix. I had  
no idea how old this cereal was, seeing as I doubt Hunter had ever ate it. I plopped the bowl in front of Phoenix. Her eyes grew wide. She handed me the phone, and started digging in. "Your as bad as Lynx," I muttered.  
"Morgan."  
"Yea, sorry. Just admiring your daughters ability to make food disappear."  
"What?!" Kieran yelped.  
"Oh, no, no. She's eating. No magick."  
Kieran sighed, "Don't do that to me. So, when the time comes, how are we going to get her home?"  
I bit my lip. Either I would have to go back there, or someone from there would have to fly here. "I don't know Kieran, but we'll figure it all out. Hunter went to visit our friend...I think, this morning, so maybe he'll have some news."  
"Ok."  
"By the way, congrats on your baby." I said quietly, turning away from Phoenix. I wasn't to sure if she knew yet.  
"Thanks," she laughed shakily.  
"Bye mommy." Phoenix said loudly. I said bye to Kieran for the second time that morning, and hung up. Phoenix shoved the last bit of cereal into her mouth, then dropped her spoon onto the table. I stared at her, then grimaced when she let out a very un-lady like burp.  
"Phoenix!" I exclaimed. She covered her mouth with both her tiny hands, and started to giggle like mad. I watched her in mild amusement till she stopped and finally excused herself. "Well, I guess we'll wait for Hunter to come home, then go see if my mom has any of my old clothes for you." Just then, Dagda strutted into the kitchen.  
"Ooo, kitty." Phoenix turned, and crawled off the chair, then chased Dagda out of the kitchen. I shook my head, then dropped it into my hands. I melded my splayed fingers, into my hair, and rubbed slightly. I had a nasty headache. I lifted my head minutes later, and rolled my neck. Phoenix came back in the room, having trouble keeping my hefty cat off the ground.  
"What's the kitty's name?" She growled when Dagda finally managed to squirm out of her arms, and found his way to his empty food dish. He sat by his dish, wagging his tail back and forth, until I got up, and found the cat food.  
"Dagda." I told her finally, dumping the food into his dish. "Alright, why don't you go brush your hair, and I'll call Hunter."  
"Okay." She turned around, and ran up the stairs., without me even telling her where the bathroom was. I shook my head a few seconds later when I heard the toilet flush. I sat back down at the kitchen table and prepared myself for a headache build up. ~Hunter~ Ok, not to bad.  
Until ~Morgan? Ok, now it was ouch. I fought the pain and managed to send him back a ~where are you?~ I guess it wasn't the sending of the message that hurt, it was the receiving. ~I'll be home in about two minutes.~ And I left it at that. With my brain now throbbing, I stumbled up stairs to change. I dug through my suitcase, making a mental note to not only find clothes for Phoenix, but myself. I had just pulled my shirt over my head, when Phoenix came in, a comb in hand. As always when she did this back home, she wanted her hair braided. I quickly plaited it, and snapped it secure with the band I had left on Hunter's desk. I looked out the window, just as he pulled up to the curb.  
"Okay, let's go." I told her. She ran ahead of me, and skipped downstairs. I came out of the room, just in time to see the little klutz side down the last step. She stood unfazed, then started laughing, when Hunter came in and gave her an odd look. She continued to giggle as she started chasing Dagda around again. I made my way down stairs, and stood by Hunter.  
"Burst of energy, she is." He uttered.  
"Find anything out?" I looked at him seriously. He leaned his forehead against mine, and closed his eyes. "What? What's wrong?"  
"Blast of a headache." He growled. I closed my eyes and kissed him lightly. My head too, was still throbbing. He pulled back and smiled. "I did find something."  
"How she got here?" I asked.  
"How she's going to go back." He corrected. "We need both covens to have a circle, at the same time. Phoenix will stand in the middle of ours, in her own circle. At the time we're sending her, they will receive her. It's like a transfer of molecules."  
The way he left the sentence made me wonder. "But?"  
"It's risky. Words need to be said at the exact time."  
"What about a lapis luzuli?" I suggested. "Wouldn't that connect everyone in the circle?" Hunter's eyes widened. He kissed me again.  
"Brilliant." He kissed me again, and again, until we heard Phoenix squeal. I laughed and let my forehead drop to his shoulder. "Well that was loud."  
"That's what I was woken up to." I told him, poking his other shoulder. "We better go see if mom has any clothes for her. Then we should go buy something for Bree and Robbie."  
"I already did. It's in the car." I lifted my head off his shoulder and smiled. "Well, I was in the area and..."  
"The big, tough, ex-seeker, is getting soft. What'd you buy?"  
"Just some clothes, and other little things." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's get going." I smirked, and followed him to the door.  
"Phoenix. Let's go." I yelled. She came running. Her one bare foot making a louder smack sound on the hard wood floor.  
"I don't have shoes," she said. Hunter bent down to her level. "Piggy ride?" Hunter nodded. I shook my head smiling as we left.  
"Car seat. She doesn't have a..." I looked in the back seat of Hunter's car. "Car seat." He was on the other side, about to put her in. I waited until she was strapped in and the door was closed, not taking my eyes off Hunter. "Playing dad." I raised my eyebrow. He shrugged. "Your good at it."  
"Maybe someday soon, I'll actually be one." He replied cheekily, before jumping in the car. "Where first?"  
"I called mom. Her lunch break is in an hour, so we should go see Bree first." I glanced in the mirror. "Wait. Phoenix needs to get dressed."  
Hunter cleared his throat, and started on the road to the hospital. "I bought her some clothes while I was out to. The shoes, I don't know if they'll fit or not."  
I stared at him in awe. "You're so cute." A couple minutes later, Hunter parked the car, and the three of us lugged in the stuff Hunter had bought.  
"Knock, knock." I pushed the door open further than it already was. Bree was flicking channels on the tv, and Robbie was slumped in the chair next to her bed, sleeping. Bree looked over and smiled.  
"Finally. I was wondering when you...were..coming, holy crap Morgan." She exclaimed, when she saw our full hands. Turns out, Hunter hadn't only bought clothes, but teddy bears and so much more.  
"Don't holy crap me, holy crap Hunter. He didn't even wake me up to go." I chuckled. Bree stared at Hunter in awe, then hit Robbie. He groggily woke up, mumbling something incoherent. He looked at Bree, who was pointing to us. His eyes widened.  
"You two spawned off a red-haired three year old without telling us? It hurts." He joked. Phoenix popped her head out from behind my leg shyly. "Ah wow, you brought gifts of guilt."  
"Shut up Robbie," Bree laughed. We moved the stuff in, and dropped all the gifts on the ground, by the foot of the bed.  
By the time we left, we had all had a chance to hold Hallie and Samara. Robbie had taken us to see Anika, with whom Phoenix had grown a quick attachment to. After, we went back in to see Bree for a few minutes, then decided to leave.  
"Hey mom." I hugged her, then moved quickly so Hunter and Phoenix could get in.  
"Hi sweetie." She paused when she seen Hunter carrying Phoenix. "Who's this?"  
"Remember the night I told you all about Lilith, and the family that I had been staying with? Well, this is the youngest member of the Tierk family. Phoenix." Hunter put her down, but she immediately stood by his feet, and wouldn't move.  
"Well, aren't you cute." Mom smiled. I had helped her change into the clothes that Hunter bought her while we were at the hospital. She now stood in a blue overall dress, with a white shirt under it. Phoenix smiled slowly. "I'm Morgan's mom."  
"That's why we came. You don't by any chance have any of mine, or Mary k's baby clothes do you?" Mom looked away from Phoenix, and at me again.  
"I think I put the boxes in the garage. Let's go check."  
"Uh..I need to go raid my closet. Hunter, take Phoenix and go with mom?" He nodded, and lifted Phoenix from the ground again. Unfortunately, the shoes he had bought were too big. While they went outside I went to my room.  
When I came out of the house, mom's car was gone, and Hunter was loading a box into the car. My arm's were full of jeans, corduroys, shirts, and camisoles.  
"Where'd mom go?" I asked, tossing my clothes in with the box.  
"Lured her away." Both Hunter and I spun. "As much as I would have loved to torture her, it just wouldn't be fun anymore. I'm way to strong to piss with mortals now."  
"Who the hell are you?" Hunter growled. His hands were balled into fists.  
"Oh, that hurts, blondie, it really does. You know me all to well."  
"Anna." I whimpered slightly.  
She threw her arms out dramatically, "in the flesh." She looked like any other person. Tall, slim woman, with dazzling brown hair. She looked a lot like me, but so much different. Hunter's fist opened, shooting a ball of witch fire at her. She yawned, and flicked her fingers, causing the ball to hit a tree nearby.  
"Back off, boyfriend." She warned, "I'm not here for you. Just passing on a message...from me." She looked at me, smirking. "You should have listened to that dream of yours girl. Those Tierks, put up quite a fight. Couldn't hack it in the end. So much devastation, pain, suffering...on their part."  
"You sent a dark wave on them?" I demanded. She cackled loudly.  
"Oh no dear. Worse. I sent me on them." Then the sky opened up, and swallowed her. Hunter face was a mix of fear, anger and hate.  
"She...I...Tierks...oh goddess!" I fell limp, and hit the ground with my knees. I was about to start crying, but something held the tears down. In my head, a rhyme was repeating itself, over and over again. I started to repeat them aloud, ever so quietly at first, until all my pent up emotions exploded, and I was yelling. The fear, the hate, the worry, the sadness, the happy, the excitement, everything left my body. I couldn't begin to fathom what I was saying, doing, or feeling.  
Then it hit me. My feet left the ground, and everything spun. I landed with a thud.  
"Oh my god."  
  
Please Review!! 


	13. Meeting

A/N: MUCH MUCH shorter chapter today. I'm winding things right on up. I do belive there will be two more chapters after this one. As of now, I have no idea's for a new sweep fic...Enjoy!  
  
I looked around the room.  
"Morgan?"  
"Lynx?!"  
"What are you doing here?" She carelessly spooned up another bunch of ice cream from her bucket and shoved it in her mouth.  
"Are you guys all okay?" I asked hurriedly.  
"Other than occasional back pain of me, I think we all are?" She sent me on a wild goose chase. She hadn't hurt them. She wanted to get me away from my family, so she could hurt them.  
"Quick, piss me off. Scare me."I ordered.  
"Did you so insane?"  
"Just do it!" I yelled so loud, she dropped her tub of ice cream.  
"Jesus Morgan." She yelped. "Care to explain?"  
"No time."  
Lynx looked at me for a second. "Kieran! Peyton!" Kieran came running down the stairs, and Peyton popped out of the kitchen.  
"Morgan!" The said at the same time. Lynx took the mild distraction to send a calming spell on me. "What are you doing here? Is Phoenix with you?"  
"No. She's with Hunter. Look, you guys need to help me get back. Anna, she's alive and human. She sent me here, and I need to go back."  
"Ok, ok. Wait, how did you get here?" Peyton asked.  
"She said she killed you all, then I collapsed and everything just kinda...happened." Peyton walked around me, looking me up and down. Her finger taping her bottom lip.  
"I get it now." Peyton exclaimed. "How both you and Phoenix managed to get to the other place." She clapped to herself.  
"Peyton!" Kieran groaned, her arms wide waiting for an answer.  
"Right, right. Extreme acts of emotions. Hayley said Phoenix was saying Morgan before she disappeared, so she was obviously scared, or worried for you. To such an extreme extent, that she needed to see you. Now for you, Anna scared the hell out of you, and you thought you needed to be here and prove her wrong so bad, you ended up here. I'm brilliant, I am." She dubbed herself.  
"Ok, well then, extreme emotion me, because I need to go back!" I cried.  
"How did you get rid of Anna the first time?" Kieran asked me.  
"My brother did. What's that got to do with anything?" Kieran lead me to the couch, and the four of us sat. We were well emerged in the conversation when out of no where, Anna appeared.  
"Well, aint this just cozy. Like my little trick Morgan? Had to see if it would work. Went rather well, didn't it now."  
"Get out of my house." Kieran raged.  
"Ouch, she's a touchy one. I aint here for you anyways. It's Morgan I have the bone to pick with."  
"Your lucky you even have bones." I spat.  
"Please now, you know that was your brothers doing. Just passing along a little message. We're through waiting." She popped out again.  
My face darkened. "So am I." I turned to Kieran, Lynx and Peyton, a game plan in mind.  
I checked my surroundings. "Hunter!" I called out. .I landed at his house. I heard him come bolting down the stairs.  
"Where'd you go?"  
"Lilith. Listen, Anna paid me another visit. Kithnic is still alive right?"  
"Ya, of course."  
"Good. Call them. See when they can all meet, as soon as possible." I headed up to our room.  
Hunter came in about twenty minutes later, saying they could get together tonight. "Bree obviously can't come, but Robbie can."  
"No. Robbie's not coming." I said instantly. He needed to stay with Bree. Hunter sat on the bed beside me.  
"What's going on in that mind of yours?"  
"She's wants my power, she can damn well try and take it. Before that, I need to fix Sky's throat."  
"Morgan?"  
"I'll explain everything later." I went to Sky's room, and did was I was meant to do. She marveled at her new found old voice.  
Later that night, the meeting of Kithnic was held. As each one of them walked in the door, the stared at me cautiously. We didn't go right into the circle, like we did way back when. Everyone was soon seated in Hunter's living room.  
"I know it's a shock to see me again, and I'm truly sorry for what I did." I looked around the room at most of my former friends. "What she did, was unbearable. What I'm about to do, with your help I hope, will be worse." I dived right into the point.  
No one spoke for a good ten minutes after I finished talking. They gazed around the room, at each other, and looked everywhere but at me. I knew I was asking a lot, for not seeing them for two years, and leaving them how I did.  
"I'll do it." Alisa said quietly, then repeated herself louder. She was the last person I would ever expect to jump in first, especially when it came to me, but she did. Slowly, everyone agreed to help.  
"Alright. This is what's going to happen,"  
  
Please Review!! 


	14. Protection

A/N: Ok, i think i was the only one to notice that i called Nakia, Anika..yeps was i tired that night. This ISNT the last chapter..there is a prologue. I kinda have an idea of a sequel, but we know how well that went over last time. Anyways Enjoy!!  
  
***"Bring her now, bring Anna to my sight." ***I looked up. I was standing on the very end of the power sink, alone and cold, time nearing midnight. I looked up expectedly. Anna, and not to my surprise, an entire coven of witches popped into my sight.  
"Not who I was expecting, but it'll do." Anna said cooly. "Actually, we were just talking about you." She motioned to her coven.  
"And you said your strong. Can't even come see me, without your coven backing you up." I snorted. She fumed.  
"In all fairness, you are the daughter of the Belwicket Queen and Ciaran MacEwan." She said through gritted teeth. "But, if you insist." She waved her hand at the coven behind her. They slowly popped away. "So Morgan, is there a reason you called me, or do you just enjoy wasting my precious time?"  
"You tell me? You wanted me alone, you got me." I crossed my arms, and waited.  
"Your not alone." She stated. I checked over my shoulders, and all around the old cemetery.  
"Incase your brain took a break, my sister was the blind one not you. Well, I guess in this case, you'd be over seeing something." I said pointlessly. I shrugged and tried looking ditzy.  
"What's up your sleeve?" Anna's dark eyes narrowed.  
"I'm guessing my arm," I nodded my head slowly.  
"Your's infuriating!" She snapped an arm out. I smirked lightly. Task 1, completed. I watched the ball of witch fire grow steadily in her hand.  
"Probably." I agreed. She sent the ball wailing at me, the crackling echoing in the night. The look in her eyes when the ball disappeared from the air was amazing. "See, what you didn't realize when you got me to 'teleport', is that I AM the daughter of belwicket. I AM the daughter of Ciaran MacEwan. I Am the Sgiurs Dan. I can make things happen that no other normal blood witch can." I let my own arm raise from my side, appearing in my palm was the very ball of witch fire, that she had sent at me. I tossed it back at her. Hitting her in the shoulder. "Looks like it stings." I commented. Her right hand had flown to her left shoulder, were I had hit. She quickly regained composure, and send another ball towards me. I stole it from the air, and tossed it at a nearby tree. "You don't listen very well do you? Let me put it for you slowly. You...can't..win."  
"That's what you think." Her coven popped back in, as in order, they all threw witch fire at me. One caught me in the shin, another zipped past my arm, hitting me slightly.  
"Your that much of a weakling you need your coven to back you up?" I popped in behind her, trying to ignore the pain in my arm. "That's bad." I popped back to my place within the power sink.  
"No." She yelled. She beckoned for them to leave again. "I don't need them. Thanks to your very own flesh and blood."  
"Ah, yes. Killian." I mused. "Wanna play a game? Sure you do. Follow the leader." I popped out. I found myself in the middle of a circle.  
"Morgan, your arm?" Luke frowned, about to touch it.  
"Forget it." I walked quickly out of the circle, closing it behind me. I stepped out of the second circle, drawing it too, to a close, and watched. Anna popped into the middle circle. Task 2, completed. Luke, Holden, Aden, Dante and the rest of the Angeleye's coven, drew up a power chant. They quickly started the spell that I had gave them, late last night.  
"Bound her ties to the coven she leads, bound her from taking any unwanted leaves." They finished the spell. She now had no choice but to follow me. With a pop, I left Lilith, and was sent back to Widow's Vale.  
"Ok, move Morgan." Kieran told me. I, again, walked out of both circles, closing them behind me. Anna popped again, where I had landed. Just as I had planned, she was facing Killian. He smiled cheekily, before repeating the spell that he had used on her the first time...only backwards. The rest of Kithnic, including Kieran, and Peyton, whispered it in the background. Task 3, completed.  
Fourth, and final task, was were I was now standing. In the middle of a pentagram, drawn in the power sink. Hunter, Alyce, Sky, Holly and a seeker from the council stood before me. Anna was going to end here and now. Before I could move, I felt myself freeze.  
"Phoenix!" I yelped. Hunter spun. She wasn't supposed to be anywhere near here. Anna popped in behind me, activating the holding cell.  
"That was cute, but quite pitiful. You actually thought you could take me down didn't you?" She backed me up, as far as the shield would let me go. Her fingers soon found their way wrapped around my neck. My toes lifted from the ground. I struggled to maintain a straight face. "You came that close though." She pinched her other fingers only inches apart. "That spell you made your brother do, that I must admit was rather smart. As you can see, it didn't work to well."  
"Morgan!" Hunter yelled. He was about to step out of place.  
"No." I choked out. "Don't move. Just get on with it."  
"But it'll,..."  
"Do it!" I couldn't breath anymore, and it just hurt to try.  
  
***"You cant give up." I opened my eyes. Everything was white. Everything until I looked to my left, where a lady stood, her hair glistening reddish brown.  
"What'll happen to me if you do?" My head snapped to the right. A younger girl, about fifteen, stood wearing a light, white flowing dress. Her hair was a dishwater-blonde type color, with deep green eyes.  
"Maeve? Moira?" I said breathlessly, looking between them. "What's going on?" I waited a beat. "Did I die?"  
"Yes." I stopped breathing. For the second time apparently."But you have the power to go back. We have the power to send you back. But you need to want it."  
"I do want it!"  
They both stared at me. "Do you really? It would have happened already if you wanted it that much. If there is any doubt, once so ever in your head, it wont happen." I did want to go back, I really did, but would being dead really be so bad? Away from danger, away from the world, away from guilt.  
"Is being dead, really that good?" Moira asked me. I looked at my future daughter. That in itself was my incentive to go back, so why wasn't I?  
"Pain and loss are natural feelings. Guilt, joy, happiness. It's all part of being human."  
"What if I cant do it? What if I cant stop her? And what if I do? Then there's you." I turned to Moira. "What if I'm a bad mother? What if I just can't do it?"  
"And what if you gave up? And what if the Roirdan power line ended with you, just because you were to afraid to live? What then? I'll tell you what then, I don't get born, and you don't get to help all those people you are meant to!" Ok, so she had a small temper. She was mine. Mine and Hunter's. "And what about Paige and Sydney? Don't you want to watch your niece's grow up?" I did. "And Nakia. Don't you want to live to see what she'll do?" Without a doubt. "Do you want to let dad die? And Auntie, and my grandparents? Kithnic and Angeleyes will die without a doubt." She crossed her arms and lifted her shoulders. "Don't think you don't feel guilt up here. They will die from your hands, if you don't go back right now!"***  
  
"No." My hand shot forward, hitting Anna in the shoulder. Both of us  
were still quite high off the ground, beyond fifteen feet.  
"Came back from the dead did you?" She moved to place her fingers back around my neck. Her hand stopped, frozen in air. **The past protects the mind.** Confused, she reached out with her other hand.*** The future protects it's home.*** A bubble dome formed around my stomach. I looked down at Hunter. ***The present protects the heart.*** A blood curdling scream was the last I heard, before I blacked out.  
  
Please Review! 


	15. Note in her BOS

A/N: Yes, yes the final chapter is here. I have started a sequel, but I'm going to start typing ALOT before i post anything. I hope it's better than my last attempt at a sequel. Thank you to everyone who has review. It kept me writing, and hopefully, you liked reading. Here, is the last chapter of Return to Us. Enjoy.  
  
The past few years of life, were rather eventful. Four years prior to now, I found out I was a blood witch. Around the same time, I found out I was adopted. When I was nearing eighteen, I hurt everyone I loved. Hurt them so bad, my only thought was to run, before I could do anymore damage. The Tierks took me in like a hurt rabbit. I'll forever be in their debt for that. I lived there for two years, before my husband, then boyfriend, found me. He convinced me to come home. With the help of a good little friend, Phoenix Tierk, and my own birth mother, I was able to push past the past, and go back to a place I had left so quickly.  
Home brought back so many memories. I found my past again, with it I found my niece. I was able to give my sister the gift she thought she would never get again. Her sight back. In addition to Mary K, I was able to give my cousin-in-law her voice back, be rid of the scars my best friend wore, give back the memory of a good friend and heal the broken heart of my mother, just by returning. With the help of Phoenix again, my best friend's baby went from 2 pounds at birth, to now being the biggest of the three babies.  
As of now, I have aided my sister, and two friends who are like sister's to me, in child birth. I am now a proud Aunt of Sydney Grace, and the already known Paige Hope. I am also known as an aunt to Andrew Tabors, Lynx's son, and Carson Colby, Kieran's son.  
Among my family, I've helped in so many birth's, I couldn't begin to count how many. I am now a certified healer and just recently, a mother myself.  
That night will stick with me for the rest of my life. It didn't make sense at the time when she said it, but a little seer once said, you stop her, and that's just what he did. Hunter saved me that night. He still, to this day four years later, claims he didn't, couldn't, do anything but stand and hope for the best. I knew different, and deep down, he does to. My mother saved my mind. Saved me from letting Anna steal any memory's, spells, anything important I knew. My daughter saved me and herself, by preventing anything to hurt me physically. It was Hunter who brought me to make the giant plan. Hunter who gave me the determination to go through with it. Hunter, who by standing there, gave me the strength, the love, the anger, the emotions, to fight back.  
I can't say visually, that I knew what went on after that. I remember hearing her scream, and then nothing more from there, until I woke up in bed with Hunter. Later on, when I was ready, I asked Hunter what happened. I was told Phoenix stepped up, past, and through the well melded shield. She walked right up to me, and pulled me from the middle frame. From there, she 'popped' us to safety outside the pentagram, and Anna was stripped of her powers.  
I woke up a few days later, with a mild concussion. I felt drained, and scared, but I was alive. As was everyone else around me.  
After that nightmare was out of the way, Hunter and I started planning. For the sake of my family, we had a catholic wedding. I remember that day very well. I was shaking like a leaf. Peyton and Mary k were in the back room with me, trying to calm me down. When it came time, I was ready. Both sides of the church were full. Everyone we knew were there. I walked down the aisle with my dad. Once I was up at the podium, we said our vows, and were married.  
For my heritage, and Hunter's, we were also handfasted. Fewer people attended, but it was just as special. Sky had left the house, leaving just me and Hunter...and Dagda.  
Nine months later, our daughter was born. Moira Fiona Niall was welcomed to the family. The fear of failing went down the drain. She was just to special to be afraid of. Now, the six month old little runt, loves to keep her father and I up all hours of the night. It's worth the demented hours, and sleepless nights, and I wouldn't take anything back.  
We live America. Another city near New York called Bearin. Just a one hour drive from Widow's Vale. After studying carefully with the Tierks, we found that not only Phoenix and I could 'pop' but we all could if we wanted it bad enough. With me, its more like a second thought, and I'm there. My powers have come back full tilt, and then some. I am still scared of what my magic really is, but I'm no longer afraid to be who I am destined to be. A healer. Here is where my life started once again. My new family, new and old friends. I couldn't ask for a life better than this.  
To my daughter, Moira. If and when you read this, know that your mother was not always her best, and at times, your life will fall apart. Also know that I am here, or can be here in a split second if you need me. Never disrespect your magick, if you do, know that your very much spiritual grandmother WILL be after you. And goddess forbid, you ever get into the dark magicks...well to put it lightly, DON'T. Your magick is your gift, your heritage. Don't let anyone put you down for being who you are. Don't put yourself down for who you are. Don't fear your power, no matter how little, or how much you may hold. Don't ever make the mistake I did, and throw it away. Live your life as your own, but keep it legal missy. And lastly, because as of now, you are screaming at the top of your lungs in the other room, know that how ever old you, or we, may get, no matter what happens in the future, your mother and your father love you, and no matter how noisy you were, and may be, we wouldn't give yo up for the world.  
  
Morgan Niall 


End file.
